ZAFT of After Colony
by GoldenGundamZero2
Summary: A immortal Naruto along with his mates watch the world pass in the shadows. But the peace they have fought died so they made a nation called Neo Whirlpool in secret as it rose up after the Sanc Kingdom fell and call total pacifism. Other smaller nation and some colonies allied with them and they decided to call themselves ZAFT. Naruto/Harem.
1. Chapter 1

**Yo everyone this is going to be the first Naruto and Gundam Wing crossover since no one written one in a long time. An immortal Naruto along with some girls and some gender bend characters of their time will be immortal as they lived their lives and watched the world in the shadows. They will pilot they're own Gundams and this fic is a harem fic with three characters taking over other pilots place Their will be elements of Seed/Destiny suits and characters with few girls from Gundam 00 some suits from other Gundam shows and female characters with gender bend will be in it since it will be Narutos own army for his own nation and I don't own any these anime/manga they belong to the creators of them.**

 **Neo Whirlpool**

A large mansion that was off the distance of Neo Whirlpool capital it has a large indoor pool, an outdoor mix hot spring, training room, enough rooms for a lot of people this was the Uzumaki house hold. Inside the main room we have a blonde haired person lying on his bed his name is Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze the hero of the 4th Shinobi War and the son of Minato Namikaze aka the Yellow Flash and Kushina Uzumaki aka The Red Death.

The sun was peeking through the window as the sun rays was shining on his eyes making him groaning as he was grumbling under his breath and cursing the sun for ruining his beauty sleep. He tried to get up put he had weight on top of him as removed the covers and he had a smile on his lips on who was in his bed.

The first girl had long black hair, black eyes, EE-Cup breast and a very nice plumb butt and wearing black bra and panties this girl was Satsuki Uchiha and Naruto's wife.

The second girl on his right she had blue hair, ember eyes, EE-Cup breast and a plumb butt wearing blue bra and panties this girl is Konan.

The third girl behind Konan had short spiky auburn hair, green eyes and a kanji sign name "Love" on her left forehead. She had E-Cup breast and plumb butt and wearing red bra and panties this girl was Gaea the former Fifth Kazekage.

The fourth girl that was on his left side had long silver hair, ember eyes, small pointed elf like ears, EE-Cup breast, nice plumb butt and she was wearing silver bra and panties but the thing you notice was the ten tails coming out of her tail bone she was Kikyo the Juubi.

The fifth girl that was behind Kikyo had pale skin, long white-hair, she had white eyes, a third in the middle and had two horns sticking out of her head. She had F-Cup breast and a very nice plumb butt and she was wearing white bra and panties she was none other than Kaguya Otsutsuki.

The sixth girl that was on his right leg had long blonde hair that goes to mid-back, has Nile-Blue eyes, D-Cup breast and plumb butt and she was wearing red bra and panties she was Katrina Peacecraft on of the triplets of the Peacecraft family.

The seventh girl that was on his left leg had the same hair and eye colors like Katrina and had D-Cup breast and plumb butt and wearing light purple bra and panties she was Sabrina Peacecraft another daughter of the Peacecraft while they're other sister is Relena.

The eighth girl that was behind Katrina had sandy-blonde that are tied into four pigtails and had teal-eyes. She has E-Cup breast and plumb butt and wearing blue bra and panties this girl was Temari and Gaea older sister.

The last girl behind Sabrina had spiky black hair that is tied into a pineapple ponytail and has brown-eyes. She has E-Cup breast and a very nice plumb butt and was wearing a purple bra and panties this girl is Shika Nara.

Of he looked around on his bed he'd notice there were other's as well in his bed another blonde girl named Stella Loussier, an older blonde name Talia Gladys, a brown haired girl name Luna Armonia and her older sister Soris Armonia that has blonde but the ends of her hair had orange on them another orange hair girl wearing an eye-patch on her right eye her name was Hilda Harken and a short black haired girl named Mudie Holcroft and another name Rena Imelia. He just sighed in bed as his wives wanted him to have more girlfriends to his harem because he had others as well damn his stamina.

Now onto another story on how did Naruto got the two Peacecraft girls well he rescue them but he didn't got Relena in time since but the butler took Relena away when the Sanc Kingdom fell from the Earth Alliance that was being control by Organization of the Zodiac or OZ for short in the shadows. It was the same organization that killed Heero Yuy who wanted peace between the Earth and the Colonies.

Naruto got up without waking them up as he went to the bathroom and took a shower and when he was finish he got dress into black dress coat, wearing a white dress shirt with black tie and wearing black pants showing him that he was the leader of Neo Whirlpool but he wasn't a leader but a pilot as well as he was walking to the kitchen thinking of the things.

You see Naruto along with Satsuki, Konan and others are immortals with Kikyo and Kaguya already being immortal as Naruto marking Satsuki, Konan and the others as his mates. They watched the shinobi world pass as the shinobi forgot how to use charka as technological starting to boon. So they hid in the shadows and watched the world as the peace that Naruto fought for was destroyed as human's started to kill each other again and stop fighting but start all over again with the technological they made.

The years has pass a people took to the stars as the first colony was made in AC 1(After Colony) and more Colonies were made so people from Earth left to get away from the war. But Naruto and the girls decided to build their own nation that believes in total pacifism where everyone can go to called Neo Whirlpool and made their own colonies. But they needed a military to protect them and they were in luck because they found a mobile suit called the "Wyvern" and use the system to make their own mobile suits and ships.

Their first mass produce units were the ZGMF-1000 Zaku Warrior that can be equip with packs like a long beam cannon, two beam Gatling beam cannons on its shoulders, the Blaze pack for more mobility in space and it can stay airborne in Earth. The ZGMF-1001 Zaku Phantom was made for the commanders of the group and it can use the same packs of the Zakus. This suit was made for both Earth battles and does really well in Space fights and surpasses the EA/OZ Leo suits.

The second suit that was mass produce was the ZGMF-601R GuAIZ R the first was the ZGMF-600 GuAIZ unit but it was proto-type suit as it pass the trials and they Reinforce it making it now the GuAIZ R it was their standard unit for Outer Space. Its performance can surpass the Space Leo's and the new Taurus mobile suit that was still in production for OZ that they heard of.

They had others called the TMF/A-802 BuCUE, TMF/A-802W2 Kerberos BuCUE Hound and TMF/A-803 LaGOWE for commanders they're four legged dog like suits for the rough and sandy terrain. The suits for underwater were the UMF-4A GOOhN, UMF-5ZnO and the UMF/SS0-3 ASH. Their other two mass produce suits were the ZGMF-2000 GOUF Ignited the proto-type pass it trial and mass produce them along with their other was the MVF-M11C Murasame a transformable suit that transforms into a jet fighter. There last suit was the ZGMF-XX09T DOM Trooper the suit isn't mass produce but a lot was made but for the most elite pilot of their army or their MD'S.

But their most powerful Mobile Suit in their army they made called Gundams. Naruto himself and his girlfriend and some other sans for Kaguya since she has her own suit pilot their own Gundam and yes they know about the Gundams that the five scientist made and the pilots they pick since Luna and Soris were supposed to be pilots but were ignored as they found better candidates so he took them and made them as pilots to his own Gundams in his army.

They do have tanks like the Type-61 Tank (From Gundam 8th MS Team), UESA Tank, the Surface-to-Air Mobile Launcher, an Armored Personnel Carrier, a Hover Tank for command their ground units, Homing Missile Truck, Armored Missile Trucks. They took some of the plans from OZ like the MS Carrier Catamaran, OZ Submarine Transport, OZ Cruiser and Destroyer, their own Naval Command Ship for him, the Cargo Shuttle, OZ Supersonic Transport Jet, their Leo Space Transport ships for their suits and their jet fighter known as the Skygrasper.

For the protection of their own colonies so they made their own fleet to protect they're colonies and some that allied with them? Their ships were the Musaka class cruisers, the Izumo-class battleship, Rewloola as Haman main ship and four other battleships they made called the Archangel, her sister ship the Dominion, the Eternal and the Minerva.

Naruto finally got to the kitchen and made some clones to start up breakfast he was still thinking on the past when the Sanc Kingdom fell and rescuing the girls sans for Relena he decide to bring Neo Whirlpool out to the world and space in an henge of his father and told everyone that they want total pacifism in their nation and ask other nations and colonies to join them. Well the EA didn't like that so they attack the island that appears out of nowhere but the attack didn't go well for them.

When the EA attack they meant resistance that they didn't except that this nation had as they fought Mobile Suit they never seen before as they were pushed back off the island. This worried the EA and OZ that a nation has its own army to defend itself. So the EA tried to attack some of their Space Colonies and take them by force and make Neo Whirlpool surrender but that didn't go as plan as well since they had their own fleet in space and their own ships that they never saw before and they were push back as well. When other smaller nations and some colonies heard about this so they decide to join the Neo Whirlpool and they decided to call themselves the Zodiac Alliance of Freedom Treaty or "ZAFT" as they call themselves now and this worried both the EA and OZ but they couldn't do anything about it. The fighting stop but tension between them is high with small skirmishes between them as he fake his own death saying he died of a non-curable disease and made his son his successor in AC 195 the day of Operation Meteor began.

Yeah Naruto knew about Operation Meteor and so did the EA and OZ the goal for this Operation is for a Colony hitting Earth but the five scientists didn't want that so they went ahead of the plan and sent their five Gundams to Earth disguise as shooting stars. Naruto found the five scientists early and told them to 'NOT' attack his nation since Naruto want peace but the five scientists already told the pilots 'NOT' to attack ZAFT when they start. But Naruto show them his own Gundams shocking them but Naruto said to them that his nation will have no connection with them what so every and he will tell everyone that he didn't know about the five Gundams that the scientist made.

Naruto just got done with breakfast and place the plates on the tables waiting for everyone else to appear. The wait wasn't long as all his wives came in along with others that weren't in his bed since they were out having fun. The first two were look a likes the two had Light Pink Hair and Pale-Cerulean eyes these two were Lacus Clyne and her twin sister Meer Clyne but Meer had bigger breast than Lacus they're father is part of the council, another was another blonde haired girl and she had Amber eyes this girl was Cagalli Yula Athha and her father Uzumi Nara Athha was another person in the council, another girl with Navy Blue hair and green eyes this girl was Azusa Zala and her mother Lenore Zala was part of the council. Another girl came in she had long blonde hair and blue eyes this girl was Rei Le Creuset (Changing the name) and her older brother Rau was in outer space protecting the colonies and two red heads came in but one had a different shade the first was Lunamaria Hawke she has Red-violet hair and Indigo eyes and another has red hair and Indigo eyes this is Meyrin Hawke; Lunamaria younger sister. He had others but they were not here or in space.

They were eating breakfast but Shika broke the silence. "So what's the agenda today Naruto," Shika said.

Naruto looked at her and answered her. "Well we're getting a visitor that his coming here," he said.

"Who is visiting us?" Lunamaria said.

"Treize Khushrenada himself. But he is bringing Lady Une, Lucretia Noin and Zecora Merquise aka the Lighting Baroness; but her true name is Naina Peacecraft," Naruto said, this made both Katrina and Sabrina perk up at the name of their older sister.

"You're telling us that the commander of OZ is coming here!" Satsuki said, as Naruto nodded his head. "Why?" she said.

"Maybe he wants to talk about the five Gundams that are attacking both the EA and OZ bases," Kikyo said.

"That's right but I think he wants a ceasefire between us so they can deal with the Gundams," Naruto said.

They all nodded their heads at that the tension between them was very long 16 years of it. But it didn't stop them for increasing their defense on the nation and their allies and their own colonies.

"I think we should increase our defense on ourselves and our allies," Konan said.

"I will speak about the council about this when I get there today and explain it to them," Naruto said.

Lacus just got done with eating and spoke. "Well I need to get back to the Eternal and head back to space. Konan, Satsuki and Kaguya are three you coming." She said.

The three girls nodded their heads as they finished eating breakfast and they gave Naruto a quick kiss on the lips.

"When you see my older brother can you tell him I'd said hi," Rei said.

Lacus nodded her head and answered her. "Of course I will Rei. And I will tell your other girlfriends that you're doing find Naruto."

"Are you sure you want to go. I would like for you to sing with me today on this base and come with me to the Circus that came here yesterday before you leave," Meer said.

Lacus thought about it and smile at her sister an answered her. "Of course sister I'll just leave tomorrow morning." Making Meer cheered at this. You see both Meer and Lacus are singers but Lacus took the political route when her father re-tires next year like Cagalli father. "If that's alright with you three course!"

The three shrugged their shoulders as they didn't care since they can spend more time at the base as Naruto stretch his arms and finally spoke.

"Well I think we all have jobs to do so we need to be ready when they arrive this evening."

They all nodded as they finish breakfast they all had things to do so they all left some went to the base in the nation while Naruto went to the main building where he leads the nation and where the meetings take place.

When Naruto got there everyone from workers bowed to him while the soldiers saluted to him. Naruto just waved at them as they went back to do their job as he enter the meeting room with a curve table with five chairs. Naruto just sat down in the middle chair and waited for the four other people to enter and the wait wasn't long as the door open and in came four people.

The first was an older man that has blonde hair with a mustache and has black eyes. He was wearing a blue business suit this was Siegel Clyne the father of both Lacus and Meer.

The second was another older man that has gray hair and gray eyes and a beard. He was wearing a red business suit he was Uzumi Nara Athha the father of Cagalli.

The third was a woman that had short purple hair and green color eyes she was wearing a black business suit that had a skirt that stops just about above the knees she is Lenore Zala the mother of Azusa Zala.

The last person was a 17 year old girl she has teal hair and brown eyes she was wearing a purple Chinese's Dress that hugged her figure and she was wearing long light-pink gloves she was Wang Liu Mei another girl that is in Naruto's harem.

They all sat down on their chairs with Wang sitting next to Naruto as he cough into his head and spoke.

"As you four know I just got a message that Treize himself along with Une, Noin and Zecora are coming over."

Shocking them with the information they just heard but Siegel decide to speak. "Is it because Operation Meteor that just started."

Naruto nodded his head and spoke. "That's correct Siegel. But I think he wants a ceasefire with us so they can deal with the Gundams but I think it's just a ruse."

"Treize is a cunning man. He's probable planning something and it has to do with the EA," Liu Mei said, while taking a sip of her tea.

"She's right Lord Naruto," Lenore said.

"I think we should increase our security and defenses of our nation, colonies and our allies," Uzumi said.

"I already thought of that. After this meeting I'll contact our Allies here on Earth and Space to increase our defenses and travel to some of the areas that we got," Naruto said.

"Are you sure that is wise Lord Naruto," Siegel said.

"Yes I will be fine I'll just take my Gundam with me along with the Minerva just in case we're attack by anyone," Naruto said, as they know Naruto's secret but they know he would be find but they still worry. "I'm just leaving you three in charge when I'm gone since Wang Liu Mei wants to come with me."

Wang Liu Mei smirked at her lover knowing she would follow him to one of his travels but her thoughts were broken when Lenore spoke.

"But who will meet them when they arrive!"

"I think Cagalli can do that she needs to learn since she's going to take your place in the council Uzumi," Naruto said.

Uzumi nodded he's head of agree with him and spoke. "That's a great idea Lord Naruto I'll tell her after the meeting."

"Very well now since that is decided how about we finish this meeting today," Naruto said.

They started to talk about other things and when the meeting was done he decided to contact Haman in space on what's happening.

 **In Space:**

In the void of space we find a large red ship that is narrow in design, it has seven 2-barrel main guns, ten 3-barrel secondary guns, six CIWS and six missile launchers this ship is the Rewloola Haman's personal ship. Flanking both sides of the Rewloola were four ships similar design but smaller were the Musaka class ship and the five ships were on patrol duty watching any EA or OZ suits in the area.

Inside the Rewloola it has a full living area with a pool table in the middle, a big T.V. on the wall, a bar/grill and a few couches and chairs. It was occupied by seven females that were taking some time off seven were wearing uniforms but one wasn't.

The first girl had short blonde hair that reached above her neck, has blue colored eyes and light tan skin. She has and hourglass figure that fits her body perfectly. She was wearing a Red ZAFT Uniform top, with a short skirt that hugged her figure showing her D-Cup breast and plumb butt and she was wearing long knee stockings that goes up pass her knees this girl is Louise Halevy.

The second girl had short shaggy green hair, purple eyes and porcelain skin. Her breast were C-Cup but she had a very nice plumb butt this girl was Hiling Care she was wearing the same uniform like Louise.

The third girl was the shortest for a 16 year old but a looker in everyone's eyes. She had long white hair that reach up to her back, gold eyes and light tan skin. She has C-Cup breast and a nice plumb butt and wearing the same uniform this girl was Soma Peries.

The fourth girl had long brown hair that reached up to her lower back, has purple eyes and porcelain skin. She has a fit body that emits sexiness when you look at her with her CC-Cup breast and plumb butt as she was wearing the same uniform the girl was Shiho Hahnenfuss.

The fifth girl had short raven hair, deep brown eyes and a very _very_ sexy stoic look on her face. She was wearing the same uniform as the others showing off her C-Cup breast and a very nice plumb butt; this girl is Setsuna F. Seiei.

The sixth girl had purple hair that goes to her neck, red eyes and porcelain skin. Like the others she was wearing the same uniform showing off her DD-Cup breast and plumb butt for a 16 year old; this girl was Terra Erde.

The seventh girl was 18; she has long orange hair that reach pass her shoulder, violet eyes, and porcelain skin she has D-Cup breast and a plumb butt she was wearing the same uniform as the girls this girl was Marida Cruz.

The last girl was 18 but everyone else she was wearing casual clothes. Her outfit was a tight gray pant showing off her very _very_ nice plumb butt, a black shit with a small cape on it showing off her DDD-Cup breast. She has purple hair as well and blue eye's this girl was none other than Haman Karn the commander of this ship and herself and the girls were Naruto's lovers.

Haman was reading a book as she was hearing the other girls talk as she smirked at her second in command Terra when she was blushing up a storm when Hiling said something about Terra's sex life with Naruto. Of course that lead to Terra chasing Hiling around the room with Louise and Shiho giggling at the scene while herself, Soma, Setsuna and Marida smirked at this but it all stop when a soldier enter the room.

"What is it!?" Haman spoke.

"Sorry to bug you ma'am. But it's call from Lord Naruto and wants to speak with you," the soldier said.

Haman nodded her head and spoke. "Thank you we'll take the feed from here. You can go back to work."

The wall in the room open up showing there was a screen in the wall and Setsuna turn it on and Naruto face appear on the screen as the girls smiled fondly at their lover.

"Lord Naruto," Haman said.

Naruto smiled at his other lovers and spoke. "Haman. Girls"

"Are you going to flash here and give us a good pounding _Na~ru~to_ ," Hiling said, with a lustful smile and look on her face.

Naruto just shook his head at Hiling's antics but answered her. "Maybe later Hiling but I'm not calling you for this. I'm actually calling you for something else."

"And what is that Naruto!" Terra said.

Naruto face became serious and answered. "Treize Khushrenada is coming over for a ceasefire with us so they can take care of the 5 Gundams that are attacking both of their bases and EA's." Making them looking at shock but Naruto finished. "But I think that this is a ruse that this ceasefire won't last long. So I want you to contact the others to increase the patrols and security."

Haman nodded her head in understanding and spoke. "Very I'll contact Natarle and Le Creuset about this."

Naruto then cut the connection and Haman turned to the others and spoke. "Well you heard him let's get to work."

"Yes Ma'am," they said.

They all left the room with Haman going to the bridge to contact the others and the other girls left to their Mobile Suits.

 **Neo Whirlpool**

Naruto just sighed as he was already waiting for their guest that is coming but his thoughts were cut off when there was a knock at his door.

"Enter," he said.

The door open and came in a girl wearing a red uniform, short skirt and long stocking that pass her knees. She has black hair that goes to her neck, reddish chestnut eyes and porcelain skin. She has D-Cup breast and a plumb butt and a good figure for a 17 year old; this girl was Serena Asuka pilot of the Impulse Gundam of the Minerva. He rescued both her and her younger sister Mayu from EA and brought them over to Neo Whirlpool but Serena has a huge hatred to EA and OZ but Satsuki snap her out of it but she stills has a little hate to OZ and she became a lover to Naruto as her younger sister just like to tease her.

"What is Serena?" Naruto said.

"Is it true?" Serena said.

Already knowing what she was asking he just sighed and answer. "Yes it's true Serena but I want you to behave yourself okay."

"I'll try Naruto," Serena said, as she sighed but then she gave Naruto a lustful look and smile as she walked to him with a sway in her hip as she walked around his desk and sat on his lap and gave him a passionate kiss on his lips and spoke. "Well you have time when they arrive how about a quickie with me."

"As much I would love to that. But I need you, Rei and Stella to be Cagalli's bodyguards when they come this even," Naruto said.

Serena pouted but then smile and kissed Naruto on the lips and spoke. "Find then but you're mine tonight Naruto." As she got off his lap and left his office with a sway in her hips.

Naruto just chuckled at Serena as she left his office but he has a lot of things on his mind as he was getting ready for today and tomorrow. But he did one thought on his mind and it's the five Gundams that are out there.

' _Okay Gundam pilots what is your next plan of attack! Will you still do your missions that were given to you or will you attack us with this ceasefire that will happen! But I think of the latter since you won't attack us since the scientist told you to not attack us,'_ Naruto thought.

As the day pass it was 4:30pm in the evening and in the air heading toward the borders of Neo Whirlpool was a shuttle escorted by four black color flight suits; these were the OZ-07 AMS Aries flight suit that were escorting was Treize's Grand Shuttle and inside the shuttle were five people one male and four females were in it.

The male was a 24 year old; he has Ginger color hair and Ice Blue eyes. He was wearing an OZ Uniform with a dark blue cape over his left shoulder, he was wearing white dress pants and long black boots; this man is Treize Khushrenada the Chief Commander of OZ and Chief Representative of Romefeller.

The second person was a 19 year old wear a red OZ uniform with a red short skirt; she was wearing round glasses showing her brown eyes and her brown hair that was braided into a bun have DD-Cup breast and plumb butt; this girl is Lady Une.

The third was another 19 year old woman a red OZ uniform showing her figure with her DDD-Cup breast, her white pants showing off her plumb butt and long black boots; this person was Zecora Merquise aka Naina Peacecraft the Lighting Baroness; she has long platinum blonde hair and Nile Blue eyes and she was wearing an mask .

The fourth was another 19 year old woman wearing a green OZ uniform showing off hear figure with her DD-Cup breast, her white pants showing off her butt and wearing long black boots; this person was Lucretia Noin or Noin when people talk to her; she has platinum black hair and dark purple eyes.

The last person was a 16 year old girl with long platinum blonde hair and purple eyes; she was wearing a black dress that was showing off her cleavage of her D-Cup breast and plumb butt and she was wearing long black gloves; this girl is Dorothy Catalonia the granddaughter to Duke Dermail and a relative of Treize since she ask to come and Treize allowed her to come.

"You're excellency, are you sure about this?" Lady Une finally spoke.

Treize looked at her and smiled and spoke. "Of course Une, but this ceasefire will only help us to take care of the Gundams and EA later. But of course Naruto himself will see it as a ruse as he will set-up his patrols and defenses of his homeland, allies and some of his colonies."

"I think we should ask for a peace treaty with them instead Treize," Zecora spoke. "It's the only way for us not poking the dragon in the eye of a sleeping dragon and pissing it off."

"Are you questioning his excellency?" Une snapped at Zecora.

Noin decided to speak. "What Zecora is trying to say is that we don't want another enemy to fight against. And worse is that if we do go to war with ZAFT the Gundams might join them in fighting us."

Une just made an humph sound and turn away. While this was going Dorothy was very quiet while this was going on and Treize notice.

"Something on your mind Dorothy," he said.

Dorothy had a smile on her and finally spoke. "Oh! I was thinking of this nation keeping its total pacifism for 16 long years and its people fighting for it."

An OZ soldier came out of the cockpit and went up to Treize and saluted to him and spoke. "You're excellency there are two Mobile Suits and four jet fighters are up ahead and hailing us to have are Aries to back off."

Treize nodded his head and spoke. "Tell the pilots to go back to the Carrier since they are our escort to their homeland."

The soldier saluted and went back to the cockpit of the shuttle as the four Aries backed off and two different color Mobile Suits that has one large and two small horns on its shoulders, a shield, with four barrels on its wrist, a flight pack on its back and its head has a horn on top of it with a single eye sensor. This was the ZGMF-2000 GOUF Ignited and the two were different colors one was white and the other was orange. The four jet fighter colors had orange, white and gray on it; this was the MVF-M11C Murasame.

The six were escorting the shuttle to their base airport the two GOUFS and Murasames went off to another area of the base. The shuttle landed and a stair way came up to the door with a red carpet leading to the end.

When the door open Treize and the others left the shuttle and notice four teenagers waiting for them three blondes and one black hair. The one blonde was wearing a white and blue uniform with some gold on it, while the other blonde and black haired girls were wearing the same uniform while the other blonde was wearing a different one; she was wearing a short skirt, long white boots and her top was red in the middle and her sleeves while it show her bare shoulders.

When they got to the end the blonde haired girl in the uniform walked up and raised her hand and spoke. "Treize Khushrenada!"

Treize raised his hand and shook her hand and letting go and answered her. "That's right."

"My name is Cagalli Yula Athha and the three behind me is Serena Asuka, Rei Le Creuset and Stella Loussier. I like to apology in advance for Lord Naruto not meeting you all in person," she said.

"That's quite alright, since he's been leader for a few months so he's been very busy with his job," Treize said.

Cagalli nodded her head and look at the others but notice a fifth person as well and mentally frown at this but Treize broke her out of thoughts. "I would like to introduce to the others," he said.

He gestured to Une. "Woman with the glasses is Lady Une, the one wearing the mask is Zecora Merquise, the other is Lucretia Noin and the last one is Dorothy Catalonia."

She looked at them and spoke. "Well we have enough time to get you to your hotel how about a tour of the base."

"That will be appreciate," Treize said.

So she took them around the base with Serena, Rei and Stella watching them. As they walked by they all notice the ZGMF-1000 Zaku Warriors and some other suits and they have to say they were quite impress with the suits they see and see why they had some trouble with them. Cagalli told them that the Zaku Warriors, the Zaku Phantom, the GOUF and the Murasames are their nation main suits for both Earth and Space units, while the GuAIZ R was their Space unit and the others were their Earth units.

While they were walking they heard some music and two people singing as they saw more soldiers and civilians outside of the fence of the base were watching girls were signing on stage. Cagalli told them it was both Meer and her twin sister Lacus that were signing for the troops and civilians and told them that Lacus does sign with her twin but in next year both Lacus and Cagalli herself were taking their fathers place in the council next year.

Off to the distance there were two people were watching the show the one was a 16 year old boy with brown hair and green eyes and he was wearing a blue shirt and jeans this person was Trowa Barton pilot of Gundam Unit 3 aka Gundam Heavy Arms next him was a girl that was 19 year old she had Reddish brown hair and gray eyes she was wearing pink shirt that showed her DD-cup breast and light blue pants showing off her thick plumb butt this girl was Catherine Bloom.

Catherine wanted to see Meer to sing but she got both Meer and Lacus singing together. You see Catherine love Meer's songs and when the circus came here to perform she heard that Meer was here and she wanted to watch her so she took Trowa along.

Trowa was watching but his eyes caught something off to the distance as his eyes widen for a second but as he saw Treize and three others he knows sans the blonde girl in the black dress.

' _What's Treize doing here along with Lady Une, Zecora and Noin,'_ Trowa thought.

Cagalli took them the limousine that was waiting for them that was outside the base. They enter the limo as it drove off with an armor truck in front and one in back as an escort. When on the road they all saw everyone was happy with their life but mostly Zecora saw this and had a small smile on her face and Noin saw this and smiled as well.

They got to the hotel as they left the limo and enter the hotel but they only have four rooms reserved for them but Noin decided to share with Zecora and Dorothy takes Noin room. With that out of the way Cagalli told them that the meeting was at 11am early afternoon tomorrow. The rooms they got were suites for VIP's or others uses as they got everything settle down they decide to try the upstairs restaurant. The food was very good and called it day to meet with Naruto and the other council members tomorrow.

Morning has come in Neo Whirlpool and Treize and the others got up and had breakfast and waited until it was time. When it came they went down stairs and saw Cagalli again but with three different girls that were Rena, Lunamaria and Shika since the others were busy aka getting screwed silly by Naruto and took them to the same limo.

They finally arrive at the building they got out of the limo and they saw Naruto himself along with the other four council members standing their making Noin, Zecora, Dorothy and surprisely Une blushing at how handsome he is.

Naruto and the others walked up to them and raised his hand to shake Treize's hand and which Treize did the same.

"Naruto Uzumaki!" Treize said.

"That's correct," Naruto said, as he looked at the others spoke. "You must be Lady Une, Zecora Merquise aka the Lighting Baroness and Lucretia Noin." Then he notice Dorothy as he already knows her. "And who might you be!?"

Dorothy bowed a little and answered him. "I'm Dorothy Catalonia Lord Naruto, and it's a pleasure to meet you in person."

"It's nice to meet you as well Dorothy. But you must know that this meeting would take long so how about you go with Cagalli and the other girls for a tour of the city and enjoy yourself," he said.

She smile at this and spoke. "I will be delighted to. I would like to see the how people of this nation living in total peace for the last past 16 years."

She went to the limo with Cagalli and others enter and it the limo drove off and Naruto decide to speak.

"I would like to introduce to the other members; the blonde haired man is Siegel Clyne, the other is Uzumi Nara Athha, the female is Lenore Zala and the youngest is Wang Liu Mei," Naruto said.

They all enter the building and were walking to the conference room for the meeting. But while they were walking Naruto decided to speak.

"So Zecora what is it like to encounter with your first Gundam."

She thought about it then answered. "It was something. But the firepower it has to destroy two Aries in one shot was shocking."

Naruto nodded his head then looked at Noin and spoke to her. "I heard about on what happen at the Lake Victoria base I'm sorry for your loss of graduates there."

Noin lower head thinking about the graduated pilots and what that female Gundam pilot did and it was thanks to her of underestimated the pilot and calling her "weak" but she answered him. "I've moved on and I want to make thing right again, and thank you."

"You're quite informed on all that is happening Lord Naruto!" Une finally spoke.

Naruto looked at her but answered her. "Word spread fast on Earth and Space Lady Une."

They finally reach their destination and enter the room and begun the meeting it was an hour long then they all took a launch break and restarted the meeting and it was done with the ceasefire treaty sign as they left to the hotel to pick up their belongings and headed back to the base and went back to the shuttle and left with an escort to meet with their escort.

While in the shuttle Dorothy was smiling as she bought a few things that were in Neo Whirlpool and think of how peaceful the country was. Zecora was thinking of something else; because on the way back to the hotel she thought she saw two girls that look a lot like Relena but she shrugged it off for a bit.

Back at the building in Neo Whirlpool Naruto was sitting down behind his desk and he was thinking of a lot of things that is going to happen in the future.

" _Okay Treize let's see on how long this "ceasefire" will last! I don't want to go to war since I like total pacifism but if push becomes a shove I will declare war on OZ even if I don't like it,"_ Naruto thought.

 **Preview:**

With the ceasefire signed Naruto decides to visit the Middle East: _Showing Naruto walking around with Serena, Rei and Lunamaria walking with him._

There he meets the pilot of unit 4 aka Gundam Sandrock Katherine Oud Winner in the streets and decides to each other: _Showing Naruto and Katherine at a table talking with each other._

But Une has other ideas and sent a strike force disguise as terrorist group to attack the Minerva and try's to kill him: _Showing Leo's and Aries attacking the Minerva._

But Katherine and her Maganac Crops decide to help ZAFT: _Showing Sandrock Gundam and the Maganac Crops attacking the Leo and Aries._

But Naruto had enough as he and the others went to ZAFT's secret weapons: _Showing Naruto and the girls walking to their own Mobile Suit's._

Next time on ZAFT of After Colony; ZAFT's Gundams: _Showing Destiny Gundam_ _flaring its 'Wings of Lights.'_

 **This took me a long time to do and it's done. Now there is some gender bend characters and others are swap and Naruto will have a harem**

 **Heero and Relena**

 **Duo and Hilde**

 **Trowa and Elle Vianno (From Gundam ZZ)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everybody I'm back with other chapter ZAFT of After Colony story and readers are pleased to see a Naruto and Gundam Wing Crossover. I also said Naruto will have a harem and it's kind of big and I'll try my best to list it out.**

 **Now without further delay onto the story now!**

 **ZAFT's GUNDAMS**

 **Neo Whirlpool**

Naruto was sitting behind his desk going through his paper work and was getting ready to leave tomorrow morning to one of ZAFT's bases with the Minerva. But his thoughts were cut off when there was a knock on the door.

"Enter," Naruto said.

The door open and beautiful woman that was 36 years old; she was short brown hair and has dark-green eyes. She was wearing an orange jacket showing off her E-Cup breast and wearing white tight pants showing off her plumb butt this woman was Erica Lowe Simmons; Naruto's Senior Engineer and a devoted mother. But her first son disappeared after her husband was killed Odin Lowe. That's right she was married to Odin Lowe the same man that killed Heero Yuy and she knew he was an assassin but she still fell in love with him and they had their first child together and they named him Odin Lowe Jr. and another named Ryuta when Odin Jr. was six years old. But when her husband was killed she thought she lost her little Odin as well so she ran away with Ryuta. Naruto came up to Erica and gave her and her son Ryuta a home and she got a job as an Engineer for ZAFT and lived her life with her youngest son.

"What I can do for you Erica?" Naruto spoke.

"Just giving you the latest reports on the construction of our Mobile Suits and Mobile Dolls Lord Naruto," Erica said.

"Thank you Erica is there anything else you need!" Naruto said.

"Yes there is. Is it true about my son being the pilot of unit one," Erica said.

Naruto sighed at this since he has the info on the pilots but answered her. "Yes it's true Erica."

Naruto went into one of his drawers and took out a picture of her son and slide it on his desk with Erica eyes widen when she saw her son. Tears were coming out of her eyes as she grabbed the picture of her eldest son.

"My little Odin," Erica said, on how handsome he is just like his father.

Naruto smiled at her and spoke. "You can keep the picture if you want Erica."

Erica looked at Naruto smiled at him and answered him. "Thank you Lord Naruto."

Your welcome Erica and tell Ryuta I said hello," Naruto said.

"I will and Ryuta does miss you a lot. He even asks me to ask you out one of these days," Erica said, as they chuckled at this.

It was no secret that her son Ryuta see's Naruto like a father figure but she doesn't want to betray her husband and wants to see him on the other side but she was growing feelings for Naruto so she was in conflict so she left the office.

Naruto sighed but he got up and left to go home to call it a day. Naruto walked out of his office and left the building and flashed home where everyone was. Naruto sat down by the table and started to eat dinner with everyone after dinner Naruto took a shower headed to bed and went to sleep for tomorrow morning. When morning came Naruto woke up he felt some weight on top of him as saw a few new girls on his bed making him sighed.

The girl that was on top of his chest had brown hair that reaches down to her neck and has purple eyes; she has D-Cup breast and plumb butt and wearing white bra and panties; this girl was Kira Yamato.

Azusa Zala was lying by his right side wearing blue bra and panties. The girl on his left side had blonde hair and blue eyes; she was wearing purple bra and panties with D-Cup breast and plumb butt this girl was Sayla Mass. The last girl that was by his legs had orange hair and green eyes; she has D-Cup breast, plumb butt and she was wearing pink bra and panties this girl was Mineva Lao Zabi.

This made Naruto sighed at this; they must have sneaked in his room to sleep with him. He was about to make a shadow clone but he heard Kira groaned as she was starting to wake up. Kira eyes flutter open and stood up and stretch her arms over her head this action made her breast jiggled a bit. When she got done she saw Naruto up so she leaned down and gave Naruto a passionate kiss on his lips with tongue added. But when she was done she brought her head back leaving a small trail of saliva from their lips.

"Morning love," Kira said.

"Morning Kira had a nice night!" Naruto said.

Kira just snugged into his chest and answered. "Of course I did, with my special man."

"Maybe you should stop hogging him Kira and save some for us!" Azusa said.

"Yes you should," Sayla said.

"You save some for us Kira," Mineva said.

Kira saw the others are already up but spoke. "Never." As she just stick her tongue out at them.

The others giggled at her antics but Naruto decided to speak. "As much I love to screw you girls silly. But I need to get ready to leave this morning."

The girls sighed but they all gave him a kiss on the lips as they all got up and got dress. Both Kira and Azusa wore the same uniform as his girlfriend's wear. While Mineva wore a white turtle-neck shirt with a purple shirt over it, gray pants and brown flats. Sayla wore a brown one piece dress as its skirt is short and she put on a tan trench coat as she was the spy for ZAFT.

The five enter the kitchen saw everyone their eating breakfast as he and the four girls sat done at the table. While they were eating they were talking with each other on what they're going to do today but when eating Sayla decided to speak.

"Naruto is it wise for you to leave!"

Naruto sighed but answered. "Yes it will be fine Sayla. But don't worry with me, Kikyo, Serena, Rei, Lunamaria, Luna, Soris and Stella coming along we'll be fine."

They got done eating, they all left with Gladys and the said girls he mentioned left the mansion. They all made it to the docks where the Minerva was.

The LHM-BB01 Minerva is ZAFT's battleship that can operate in both Earth and Space. Its armaments has 12x40mm CIWS, A M10 "Isolde" 42cm triple cannon, 10x4-tube missile launchers for different missiles, QZX-1 "Trannhauser" positron cannon, 4 Torpedoes launcher and 2xXM47 "Tristan" dual beam cannons. The ship is narrow in design with two wings at the front and two smaller wings at the back all and all the Minerva is a powerful ship.

When they left the car they meet a beautiful reddish-orange haired woman with brown eyes; she was wearing a black and gray uniform showing her as the second in command. This woman was Matilda Ajan she was the XO of the Minerva and when she saw them she saluted to them.

"Captain Gladys. Lord Naruto, the Minerva is ready to take-off," Matilda said.

Gladys nodded her head and spoke. "Very good Matilda. Let's get on our way."

Matilda nodded her head and then she smile at Naruto but they all walked into the Minerva as Naruto and the others went to they're rooms while the Captain and XO went to the bridge with Meyrin right behind them.

Gladys went to her chair with Matilda went to the front of the bridge. Meyrin took the chair where she supervises the ship's mobile suits and communications as she was the CIC officer. Another girl that was sitting by the Radar System she was wearing a female green ZAFT uniform like Meyrin was wearing that was showing off her D-cup breast and plumb butt and has green eyes and yellow hair. This girl was Abby Windsor as her boyfriend was Heine Westenfluss.

"Is everything ready?" Gladys said.

Matilda checked everything on the screen and nodded her head and looked at Gladys and spoke. "Everything is all green Captain Gladys."

Gladys nodded to her head and looked at Meyrin and spoke to her. "Meyrin can you please contact the dock control were all set."

"Of course Captain," Meyrin said, as she contacted dock control and spoke to the Gladys. "You're on Captain."

"This is Captain Talia Gladys of the Minerva. The Minerva is ready for take-off," Gladys said.

"Copy that Captain Gladys. The Minerva is clear to launch may the 'Will of Fire' be with you," the Dock officer said.

"Engines at full speed ahead Matilda," Gladys order.

"Yes Captain," Matilda said, as she put the Minerva engines at full speed.

The Minerva left the dock and the ship was flying above sea levels. They were escorted by a MS Carrier and two Destroyers to the borders. When they got to the borders the ships broke off and the Minerva went toward its destination. A few hours in and they will be at their destination in two days top so they have to be on alert on anything out of the ordinarily.

Captain Gladys was sitting down in her chair thinking about this 'ceasefire' that was made but her thoughts were cut off when her stomach growl. 'Looks like I'm hungry!' Gladys thought, as she looked at her XO and spoke. "Matilda I'm grabbing something to eat. You're in charged when I'm gone."

"Of course Captain," Matilda said.

"I'll join you Captain," Meyrin spoke, as she call someone to take her place and when the person came she left with the Captain. As they were walking to the galley Meyrin decided to speak. "Is something on your mind Captain?"

Gladys sighed and answered. "Yes Meyrin, it's about the ceasefire that was signed yesterday."

"Don't worry about it Captain! If we know our Naruto he'll do something if something happens," Meyrin said.

Gladys smiled at this. "I know he would Meyrin."

Then Meyrin gave Gladys a sly look and spoke. "Me and the girls are going to give Naruto a special night today and Matilda is tagging along are you joining us!"

Gladys was blushing hard but answered. "Sure."

Meyrin smiled at this and made it to the galley and grabbed something to eat. They saw Naruto with Wang Liu Mei along with the others at the table so they decided to sit with them. They were talking about their life and etc. When they were done they all went back on what they were doing the girls and Naruto were at the hanger as the Gladys and Meyrin went back to the bridge as Wang Liu Mei went back to her room.

It was night time and Naruto was walking to his room to call it a night but he saw Kikyo standing their waiting for him. She was wearing silver bra and panties with garter belts with long stockings with her ears and tails out and Naruto chuckled at this.

"I see you're ready Kikyo!" Naruto said.

Kikyo giggled and walk up to him and kissed him on his lips and spoke. "I'm not the only one Naruto." She opened his door to his room with a sight for him to see. Their all his mates like Gladys, Matilda, Lunamaria, Meyrin, Luna, Soris, Rei, Serena, Stella and Wang Liu Mei all on his bed wearing bras and panties with garter belts with long stockings and giving Naruto the 'Come and screw us silly' look on their face but Kikyo spoke one last time. "We're all ready _Na~ru~to_."

Naruto just pick-up Kikyo and but her over his shoulder as she squealed with joy and enter his room and closed the door and put a silencing seal on his room so no one can hear them tonight. Next morning came and Naruto woke up with Gladys on top of him and the others on his bed. So he made a shadow clone to switch places as he took a shower and when he was done he got dress and headed to the galley and grabbed some breakfast.

While Naruto was eating he looked up and his mates came in with a glow on them and a slight limb in their walk. Men were muttering "lucky bastard" while the women look at them with envy it was no secret that their lord can have more than one wife and they all know his and some of the others secret as well.

When they were eating Serena decided to speak. "So Naruto what are you going to do when we get to the Middle East!"

Naruto swallowed some toast and answered her. "Well to meet Andrew Waltfeld and his wife Aisha for one and the other to walk around the city and see how the people are doing."

"Oh! I was just asking that's all," Serena said.

Naruto made a humming sound but they finish their breakfast and they all went back to duty on their trip.

"Well both myself, Matilda and Meyrin have to back to work," Gladys said,

As she, Matilda and Meyrin finished they're breakfast and left to the bridge while the girls were just done but Wang Liu Mei had a great idea and spoke.

"Well I have a great idea." Making the girls look at her but Kikyo knew what she was thinking and smirked at this as Wang Liu Mei continued. "We should get in our bikinis and sun-bathe on the deck before we reach our destination tomorrow."

Everyone male that was their started to blush at this as they heard the girls were about to go out on the decks to sun-bathe in their bikinis but a fierce glare from Naruto made them stop. The others like that and follow Wang Liu Mei to their rooms and change into their swimsuits. Naruto on the other hand just chuckled at this as he went to visit the bridge for the half of the day and go back to his room and contact Waltfeld that he was coming.

While the girls were on the deck relaxing under the sun with Wang Liu Mei on a chair in her two piece blue bikini sipping some lemonade. Kikyo was on another chair with sun-glasses on sunbathing under the sun with a silver two piece bikini on but one thing her top was off and she was showing her EE-Cup breast to everyone. Lunamaria, Rei, Luna, Soris, Serena and Stella were doing the same with their tops off but they were lying on their stomachs with a towel under them. Lunamaria was wearing a red two piece, Rei was wearing a yellow two piece, Luna was wearing a green two piece, Soris was wearing a golden two piece, Stella was wearing a purple two piece and Serena was wearing a black two piece.

"Sigh… This is the life," Luna finally spoke.

"Don't get to comfortable with it sister," Soris said.

Luna sighed and spoke. "I know sister."

"She's right we have to be on our guard! We are members of FAITH after all," Rei spoke.

"We know Rei. We're ZAFT's best thanks to Naruto's training," Lunamaria said.

"I know the feeling. It's like I can take on the best maybe better than the Gundam pilots or maybe the Lighting Baroness herself," Serena said.

"Don't get to cocky Serena," Stella said.

"She's right Serena. It will get you killed in battle so don't let that get in your head," Kikyo said.

Serena sighed but nodded her head agreeing with her. But Wang Liu Mei was watching the scene before her with a smile on her face. _'Naruto gathers a lot of people for a single purpose to bring peace for everyone to enjoy even if he has to go to war to do it,'_ Wang Liu Mei thought, as they were all relaxing before they go back to work.

Thiers one thing that Naruto has in ZAFT is they have their own special forces called FAITH: FAITH is an elite special forces unit of ZAFT personnel that have remarkable war records and certain traits. They are appointed by Lord Naruto himself whom they are answerable to. FAITH members operate outside the regular command structure of ZAFT and are allowed to plan operations and give orders on the battlefield as they see fit. FAITH members wear badges resembling a whit wing emerging from a golden elliptical orb. They are all members of FAITH along with their Captain and XO but mostly Naruto's mates were FAITH members but they don't let that get to they're heads.

 **ZAFT Base in the Middle East**

In one of the bases that were in one of the cities that was control by ZAFT as the people of the city was living happily on their lives. Inside the room we find a man in his 30's wearing a light brown ZAFT uniform; he had light tan skin, brown hair and purple eyes this man was Andrew Waltfeld aka the "Desert Tiger". Sitting on his lap was a beautiful woman with porcelain skin, she was wearing a one piece blue dress showing off her DDD-cup dress and plumb butt, she has dark blue hair with two golden fringes and dark green eyes this girl was Aisha Waltfeld and married to Andrew Waltfeld or she calls him "Andy" for short.

The screen came on from computer and Naruto appears and the two smiled and Andrew spoke. "Hey there Naruto how you been doing."

Aisha waved at him and spoke. "Hi Naruto."

Naruto smiled at the two but spoke. "Hey you two. And I'm been doing fine. How about you two!"

"We're doing fine Lord Naruto. So when are you going to be here!" Andrew said.

"0900 hours tomorrow morning."

Both Andrew and Aisha smiled at this as Andrew spoke. "We'll be ready when you arrive then."

Naruto then cut off the feed as they sat there in silence but Aisha got up and gave a passionate kiss on Andrew lips and spoke. "Well if need me for anything I'll be in bed." As she left the room as she was swaying her hips as Andrew was giggling perversely as he followed his wife to the bedroom.

Back at the Minerva Naruto was done talking with Andrew along with his with. He got up and left the bridge and go to his room and made some call's to others to see on how their doing. The girls got done with their sun-bathing and got dress to go back to work even if they're from ZAFT and FAITH members they still do their job and training.

Somewhere in the desert by an oasis's there were 10 brownish-tan mobile suits around the area watching for any mobile suits these suits were the Maganac Crop. In the center of it was a different mobile suit but it was different the color it has was black, white, some red and golden-yellow on it. It has a shield and two Heat Shotel's on the back; this was Gundam Unit 04 aka Gundam Sandrock.

There was a girl lying on a carpet that was on the desert sand watching the flamingos on the Sandrock. She was wearing a purple one piece dress as the skirt was short and a white vest; she was wearing nylon stockings and brown boots. She has platinum blonde hair and green eyes as well she was wearing glasses as well; she has D-Cup breast and a plumb butt this girl was Katherine Oud Winner the pilot of Gundam Sandrock and heiress of her family.

' _Just a beautiful sight to see,'_ Katherine thought, as she watched on but continued. _'But do the people of space doesn't see the beauty of Earth.'_

Her thoughts were cut off when Rasheed the leader of the Maganac Crop came walking toward her and spoke. "Mistress Katherine we just got word that the leader of ZAFT is coming here tomorrow."

Katherine eyes widen at this but answered though. "What?! Why?!"

"He's visiting to see how the people are living here," Rasheed said.

"I see! Does he know about us being here?" Katherine said.

"I don't know if he does! But the Desert Tiger himself does know about us," Rasheed said.

Katherine frown at this the Desert Tiger does know about them but he didn't do anything against them as they just watched them from afar but she sighed and spoke to Rasheed. "We just keep a look out then but we're not to engage ZAFT since I was order not to attack them for any reasons."

Rasheed nodded his head and left to tell the others as Katherine went back on watching the scene before her. _'So the leader of ZAFT is coming here.'_ Katherine said. As she laid back down thinking of the leader of ZAFT. She did see him on T.V. before when he became leader of ZAFT and she has to say he was quite handsome for a 20 year old. Katherine blush at this and shook her head to think straight. _'Come on Katherine stop acting like a school girl with her first crush.'_ Little did she know that her fate on meeting him will come very soon?

 **OZ Base**

"So you want us to attack the ZAFT battleship once it leaves the base in the middle east!" an OZ commander said, as he was talking to Lady Une on the screen.

" _Yes that's the plan. Don't worry your suits won't be recognize as OZ suits when they see them,"_ Une said.

"Are you sure! This could be a declaration of war with ZAFT," he said, because war with ZAFT won't go well with OZ or EA.

" _Are you questioning my orders solider?"_ Une snapped, not liking the solider questioning her.

"Sorry ma'am. I didn't mean to question you," he said, as he saluted her.

" _Good. Now you will attack them with 70 suits. Those will be 20 Leos, 20 Aries, 10 Tragos, 10 Pisces and 10 Cancers since they will be near the Persian Gulf,"_ Une said.

"Ma'am," he said, with Une turn the screen off but the soldier sighed. _'Hope this won't come back to bite us in the ass.'_ He left to do what he was told.

 **ZAFT Base Docks**

The next morning the Minerva made it to the base as where both Andrew Waltfeld and his wife Aisha standing in front of the dock where the Minerva docked. The walk-way lead to the Minerva as Naruto, Gladys, Matilda and the others left the ship and walked toward them as they got close to them both Naruto and Andrew shook hands then let go.

"Welcome Lord Naruto. How was your trip I suspect it was _pleasant_ on the way here," Andrew said.

The girls blush at this as Aisha giggled at this but Naruto answered. "The trip was good."

"Come along then you all must be tried from your trip!" Andrew said, as he and Aisha escorted them to the cars and drove them off to the mansion that they will be living in for two days and leave.

When they got there they all went to they're rooms that was assigned to them. When they were rested up as Naruto left with Serena, Rei and Lunamaria with him to explore the city. While they were walking the people of the city all waved and smiled at them as they walked through the city as they did the same.

While they were walking down the walk path Katherine was walking to them and she wasn't paying as she was walking. When they got close she accidentally bumped into him and knocked him down along with her and they were in an interesting position with her on top and him on bottom. When she found out she was on top of him she got off of him as he got up with her bowing her head.

"I'm so sorry for bumping into you," Katherine said, with her head still bowed.

"It's quite alright ma'am," Naruto said.

Katherine snapped her head up and saw him as her eyes widen on who she bumped into but spoke. "Y-y-your Naruto Uzumaki the leader of ZAFT."

Naruto smiled at her but answered her. "Of course I am! And you who are you miss?"

"Um…um my name is Katherine Oud Winner," she said.

Naruto's eyes widen at the name but smiled at her and spoke. "Well what's the heiress of the Winner family doing here today?" As he already knows that this girl is the pilot of Gundam Sandrock.

"Well I'm here to look around the city and to enjoy myself? Is that a problem?" Katherine said.

"No at all. I'm just here to visit the city and its people. And these girls just want to do something like getting something to eat and shopping you wants to join us!" Naruto said.

She was about to say no but her stomach growled and she blushed at this. "I could get something to eat."

She followed them to a small dinner that you can eat inside and outside as they sat around the table as they order their food. They spoke to one another and Katherine did enjoyed Naruto's along with Lunamaria, Serena and Rei's company mostly Naruto's company. In her mind Naruto was smart, caring and he would do anything to bring peace in her mind he was the perfect man for any woman to marry.

She got lost in her fantasy her sitting on a bench with him on the front porch watching their kids playing in the yard of course she shook her head at that. _'Where in did that come from'_ Katherine thought as she blushed at this.

"Well I should get going," Katherine said, as she got up and about to leave but Lunamaria grabbed her hand.

"Hey don't leave. You can join us and the others that we're going to meet and go shopping," Lunamaria said.

Katherine was about to speak but Naruto beat her to it. "You just come with us with the shopping trip and we all can go the mansion and talk about your company merging with us in the near future."

Katherine thought about and it was a good idea for her company joining ZAFT in the future but it's up to her father so she nodded her head. They all left the dinner as Naruto paid for launch and meet the others as they were waiting at the small mall that was there. Katherine meant Stella, Kikyo, Luna, Soris, Meyrin and Wang Liu Mei waiting for them as Naruto introduce Katherine to them and they did the same and went inside. As for Katherine she enjoy herself a lot as she got to know the others and how Naruto treated her as 'her' and not the heiress of the Winner family. Then came the most embarrassing part of the shopping and it was the lingerie department but she was dragged in the store but went with the flow. She did try some lingerie on and bought some as well but she didn't know why though but did.

They all made it to the mansion and meant both Andrew Waltfeld and his wife Aisha as she asked if she can call someone that she was with someone. Naruto agreed for her to call as she call Rasheed and told him where she was at but he was shocked a that but she told him she will be fine and maybe be back tomorrow as she probably staying. Once she was done she found Naruto and the girls along with two new women named Talia Gladys and Matilda Ajan in a room as she sat down on the chair.

"So what is this project that you're talking about?" Katherine said, as she was interested in this project that Naruto spoke about when they were together.

Naruto smiled as he looked at Aisha as she got up and went up to the blinds and shut them and turn off the lights as Naruto brought out a device and placed it on the table. Naruto then turn it on and a 3d projection of a colony that look like an hour glass.

"What is it?" Katherine said, as she was fascinated at the colony.

"Katherine that is the new generation of colonies that ZAFT wants to build for everybody. And when I say everyone I meant everyone if your low class to high class. The name of this colony is called PLANT," Naruto said.

"PLANT?" Katherine said.

"Or it's called Productive Location Ally of Nexus Technology but I call PLANT for short they will be name after the months and making more in the near future since I'm started with two already," Naruto said.

Katherine was looking the 3d image in awe of this colony as it can replace the old colonies they have right now. But one thought to her mine is why he is showing her this so she answered. "What does have to do with me?"

"I was thinking if your father can help us with this project we have," Naruto said, with a smirk.

Look back to the image and to him with wide eyes but she spoke. "I… have to talk to my father first if I get the chance Naruto."

Naruto know she pause a little she put two and two together that her father and herself don't get along with each other. But Naruto nodded his head as Aisha turn the lights back on and open the blinds again to have sun light in again as Naruto turn the device off and gave it to Katherine and telling her to keep it and show it to her father.

Kikyo got and walked up to Katherine and grabbed her hand and spoke. "Well we still have time for dinner. How about you join us at the pool."

Katherine only blushed red as she was dragged out of the room as Naruto chuckled at this as he, Andrew and Aisha followed them. While they were changing Katherine was still standing there haven't changed yet as the others were but she yipped in surprise as she felt two hands groping her breast as she turn her head and saw Kikyo was the one that is doing it.

"Hmmmm… you have a nice set D-cup close to DD. And you have a nice firm ass to," Kikyo said, as she moved her left hand to Katherine's butt.

Katherine had to fight back a moan. "W-w-what are you doing?"

"Feeling you up! And I see you're enjoying it to!" Kikyo said.

But Kikyo stop on what she was doing as Katherine had a huge blush on her face as the others were giggling at her but Katherine glared at her and spoke. "That wasn't funny."

"Come on now we're all girls here and besides we are all waiting for you or do you need help to get dress?" Kikyo said.

"I can dress myself you know," Katherine answered, as she starting to strip off her clothes and got in a two piece white bikini they gave to her but she spoke some more. "But why are you all so interested in Naruto?"

"Because ourselves sans for Aisha are his lovers along with more," Rei finally spoke.

"W-w-what? His Lovers? You mean he has a harem?!" Katherine said, shock to Rei answer but got over since her father has one since she has 28 sisters "28!"

"Of course he does. Who will keep up his super-charged stamina in bed?" Serena answered, with a smirk on her face as Katherine blush super red but Wang Liu Mei decided to speak.

"And Naruto is the last of his Clan. So he can have more than one lover and we were not forced we all love him as he loves us equally."

Katherine nodded her head at this since it's no secret that clans need to survive and having more than 1 wife. They all left and went to the pool and Katherine couldn't blush even harder as she saw Naruto's Adonis body but the girls did and giggled at her. They all did their thing as Katherine was enjoying herself until Talia Gladys and Matilda Ajan came to the pool as well. Gladys wearing a gray two piece bikini and Matilda is wearing an orange two piece to Naruto's joy as he likes the color orange. Katherine decided to sun bathe with Luna and her older sister Soris with her top off lying on her stomach like them.

"Sigh… This feels good," Katherine spoke, with Soris answering her.

"I know right. But we have to keep are skills sharp as well to."

"Agreed sister. Since we are now pilots of ZAFT since we were denied to become Gundam pilots since they found better people," Luna said, since they know who the pilots are since one of them is with them.

Katherine eyes widen at that with the new info these two were about to be pilots of the Gundams but the scientist didn't pick them but she didn't say a thing. Things went well as Andrew and Aisha went back inside as the others stayed but of course Katherine did enjoyed one thing and that was a nice back massage from Naruto himself when Soris was getting one and she was enjoying it so she wanted to try it. God he was with hands as he massage her back making her moan in pure bliss and sighed happily with him removing the knots of her body. When they were done with the pool taking a shower and getting dress in to dress clothes as Katherine had to wear a green dress **(Cagalli's dress that she has to wear when meeting the Desert Tiger)** that fit her body as well and had dinner as well.

When they were eating Katherine wanted talk about more on his project and so Naruto did as he told her that one will be for farming food while the other will be for living area. This shock Katherine because one colony will be for farming food in Space that can help out a lot for the other colonies since they get they're supplies from Earth but now this. But Naruto wasn't done since he decided to tell her his biggest project yet and that was the terra-forming of Mars for another planet to live on since everyone believes that Mars had life on it. When supper was over Katherine went to the room she was given with all her stuff she bought and went to bed as she stripped off her clothes and went to bed yep Katherine sleeps nude since she feels comfortable like that.

When morning came she woke up did her morning ritual and got dress ate breakfast with all of them and she was about to leave as she was standing at the front gate facing Naruto and the others with her stuff.

"Thank you for having me here Lord Naruto," Katherine said, as she bowed

"Your very welcome Katherine. And just call me Naruto we're friends right!" Naruto said.

Katherine had a beautiful smile on her face and answered. "Yes! We are indeed friends today. Until we meet again Naruto." As she left she gave Naruto a show by swaying her hips to him.

"Another girl to your harem Naruto," Lunamaria finally spoke, with a smirk on her face as the others giggled at this.

Naruto sighed but spoke. "Yeah! Yeah! I kind of figure but that but can wait." Then he looked at Gladys and spoke. "Captain Gladys I need you to make sure the Minerva is ready for tomorrow for our departure."

"Course Naruto." Gladys answered, and she looked at Matilda. "Let's go Matilda." As the said person spoke.

"Yes Ma'am."

The two left to do their job as Naruto and the others went back inside to do their own thing until they leave. Katherine returns back to the secret underground base where her Gundam and the Magnac Crop were. Once she entered Rasheed was there waiting for her along with Abdul, Auda and Ahmad as for Rasheed has decided to speak.

"So did you learn anything from your visit with the Leader of ZAFT?"

Katherine sighed but answered. "Yes I did Rasheed. He's a very kind man that will do anything to bring total peace. He even saw me as "me" and not the Heiress of the Winner family. He's kind, funny and he cares for others and I did enjoy it very much as I liked the girls I interacted with during my time." With a smile on her face as Rasheed and the others notice her smile as they smile with her being happy but she wasn't done. "And he has great plans for the future as well."

They looked at her but she told them to follow her as she started telling them on what Naruto plans for everyone and they have to say they were shocked at it.

Off in the desert we have light tan mobile suits with one yellow eye scanner on them. They were equipped with 105mm Rifles, Beam Rifles, Bazookas and a few had Dober Guns these were the mass produce Mobile Suits known as OZ-06MS or Leo's as they were called The other was a little bulker than the Leo it was a little darker and they had Beam Rifles and two Cannon Guns on its shoulders these were OZ-07MS Tragos suit that can walk on two legs and hover as well. They were cover in large tan cloths to blind in with the desert as they were waiting for the Minerva to leave.

"Sir! We just got word that the ZAFT's battleship that they call Minerva will be leaving tomorrow," the OZ solider said.

"Very good tell the others to get ready," the commander said.

"Yes Sir!"

The next morning came as the Minerva was ready to leave as Naruto and the others said goodbye to Andrew and Aisha and they left the dock and head to the borders. When the Minerva was far out of its borders from reinforcements the enemy made their move as two Leos with Dober Guns took aim and fired as two projectiles went toward to the Minerva.

Abby notices two incoming projectiles that were coming toward the ship on radar and shouted. "Captain Gladys! Two projectiles are heading for us."

"WHAT!?" Gladys shouted. "Evade right now."

"To late we're going to get hit," Matilda shouted.

As the said projectiles hit the Minerva dead center and an explosion accrued as the ship shook violently.

"Matilda lower the bridge now. Meyrin call in a Red Alert. Abby find out were those shots came from and the identification of those suits that attack us." Gladys order and getting a "Yes Ma'am" on the bridge.

Abby found out where the shots came from and know the identification of the suits as she turns to her captain. "Captain I have the identification of those suits they're Leo's Ma'am along with Tragos."

Gladys eyes widen at that they were Leos and Tragos but the question is how many she look at Abby and spoke. "How many are we dealing with?"

"20 Leos and 10 Tragos Captain," Abby said, but she gasped when she found something else heading towards them but Gladys notice this.

"What is Abby?"

"I-I just picked-up 20 more suits heading toward us in the sky ma'am and they're Aries suits," Abby shouted.

Everyone on the bridge eyes widen at that as the Minerva shook more but Gladys ordered Matilda to the waters as the ship fired it weapons at the Mobile Suits. When they were over the water they didn't notices the shadows in the water coming toward them but they're sonar did.

"We got 20 underwater suits heading right for us. Checking the identifications they're Cancers and Pisces Captain 10 a piece," Abby shouted.

This got Gladys worried they were caught in a trap but from who she doesn't know and they knew where to strike them when they were far from the borders and they were well prepared for it but Naruto appeared on the screen on the bridge.

"What the hell is going on out there!?" he asked.

"We're under attack by 70 suits Naruto; 20 Leos, 20 Aries, 10 Tragos, 10 Pisces and 10 Cancers," Gladys said, making Naruto frown at this and spoke.

"Me and the girls are going out there to deal with this _problem_."

Naruto turn the screen off making Gladys sighed and thinking. _'Theirs goes are secret now and I feel sorry for them.'_

The Minerva was doing everything it can to fight its way back to the ZAFT borders. The CIWS firing destroying missiles and some Aries in the process. The Isolde and Tristan's were firing at the ground forces while they launched missiles and torpedoes. Things were looking slim but a wave of bullets came from the horizon and hit some of the Leos, Tragos and Aries suit. The Minerva bridge crew looked and saw a small army of Mobile Suits attacking the other suits but to their shock is the Mobile Suit that was leading them and it was none other than Gundam Unit 4 or Gundam Sandrock.

' _What Gundam Sandrock doing here? Is it and it's army helping us?'_ Gladys thought, but that was broken when Naruto appeared again on the screen.

"What's going on now Gladys?"

"Gundam Sandrock appeared with a small army and started to attack the enemy." Gladys answered.

"I see. So it looks like Katherine and her small army caught wind of this attack and came to are aid," Naruto said as he turn off the screen.

Gladys sighed and looked at Meyrin. "Meyrin mark the suits as neutral."

"Yes Captain," Meyrin said.

Naruto was walking to his Mobile Suit he was wearing a brunt orange flight suit while the girls were red flight suits as they were walking toward their suits as well.

"You know all what to do," Naruto said, getting a "yes sir" from them.

Katherine was not having good day she woke up early did her ritual taking a shower, getting dress and having some breakfast and enjoying her cup of tea. Then all of a sudden Ahmad came running in and told her and Rasheed that the ZAFT's battleship called Minerva was being attack an unknown force. She told Rasheed to get the Magnac Crop ready and she went to Sandrock to help out ZAFT. When her forces got there they started their attack as she cut down two Leos with Sandrock Heat Shotel's.

' _Great! Just Great! Who's behind this attack the EA or OZ?'_ Katherine thought, as she was thinking on the attack this is 'not' terrorist movement to plan out but her thoughts were broken when she saw the Minerva open three launch pads two under the guns and another open in the center under the bridge. _'What are they doing?'_

Inside his Mobile Suit Naruto was already given out his plans. Luna will deal with the underwater Mobile Suits, While he, Kikyo, Lunamaria, Serena, Soris, Stella and Rei will deal with the rest of the suits.

" _ZGMF-X42S Destiny Gundam your clear to launch good luck out there Naruto,"_ Meyrin said.

"Naruto Uzumaki. Destiny Gundam. I'm taking off!" he said, as his Gundam launched into combat.

The ZGMF-X42S Destiny Gundam is Naruto personal Gundam. This suit is a high performance general-purpose suit for different combat situations. For close combat it has two Beam Boomerangs, Beam Palm Beam Cannons and a large Beam Sword on its back. For long range it was a Long-Range Cannon that its back and a handheld Beam Rifle. But the special thing this suit has is called the Voiture Lumiere Propulsion System that is installed in Destiny two red wings it has on its back as active it create "Wings of Lights" to make after-images with the help of its Mirage Colloid System. The upper body is color blue with red with light-grey on the rest of it body and blue forearms.

Kikyo was suit was on the launch pad and was ready. "Kikyo Uzumaki. Legend Gundam launching!"

The ZGMF-X666S Legend Gundam is Kikyo's own Gundam. The chest area of the Gundam color is Navy Blue and some Red while the rest of it is Dark Grey. This Gundam is equipped with a DRAGOON System; Disconnected Rapid Armament Group Overlook Operation Network, on a pack that was on the back of the Gundam. It can launch eight pods from the pack to attack multiple targets but the downside it can't be used on Earth but it the six smaller ones can folded forward to fire its weapon. It carries two Beam Sabers and one Beam Rifle. In the hands of Kikyo it's a force to be reckoning with.

Rei closed her helmet visor and spoke. "Rei Le Creuset. Providence Gundam launching!"

The ZGMF-X13A Providence Gundam is Legends brother but it's different than the Legend. It still carries 11 DRAGOON's instead of 8 from the Legend. 5 on the pack of its back but 6 around the skirt of the Gundam. But the difference is the handheld Beam Rifle that is called the MA-M221 "Judicium" Beam Rifle that is larger than other Beam Rifles and it is supported by the suits shoulder when used. The MA-MV05A Composite Armed Shield System that can be used in offense and defense with a large Beam Saber and two Beam Guns. The color is the same as the Legend but with a little of yellow in it.

Lunamaria checked everything and closed her visor. "This is Lunamaria Hawke. Savior Gundam launching!"

The ZGMF-X23S Savior Gundam is Lunamaria favorite Gundam. This Gundam can transform into a jet fighter if it wanted to. Equipped with a regular shield, two Beam Sabers in the shoulders, a Beam Rifle, with two large Beam Cannons that can be folded down and can be aimed forward to fire. The Gundam is fast and in the hands of an expert like Lunamaria the enemy won't stand a chance.

Soris smirked at the battle she was about to go into. "This is Soris Armonia. Chaos Gundam launching!"

The ZGMF-24S Chaos Gundam is Soris personal Gundam. This Gundam also has a transformable mode as well. It has two weapon pods that are DRAGOON's that has two Assault Cannons and twelve missiles in it. Two Beam Sabers and a Beam Rifle along with a shield. In MA mode it has two Beam Claws and a Multi-Phase Beam Cannon to use so in Soris hand she shows no mercy to her enemy's.

Luna was calm and focus as she was about to go and when the light turn green she was ready. "Luna Armonia. Abyss Gundam launching!"

The ZGMF-X31S Abyss Gundam is Luna's own machine it has no handheld Beam Rifle since its weapons are on the machine itself. One on its chest and the rest are on its two wings since they are beams, rail cannons and torpedoes in them and the only handheld weapon is its Beam Lance. This suit is good on land and Space but it does way better underwater since it's specialty because it has the ability to transform into a MA mode.

Stella face was serious as she was ready to launch. "Stella Loussier. Gaia Gundam launching!"

The ZGMF-X88S Gaia Gundam the mobile suit that can transform into MA that looks like the BuCUE's but it can run perfect for the rough terrain and it was test piloted by Riika Sheder one of Naruto's mates and Stella became the pilot. It carries a shield, Beam Rifle, Beam Saber and Beam Assault Cannons. But in its MA mode the Beam Rifle in front of it can use its Beam Assault Cannons and it also has two "Griffon 2" Beam Blades in this mode in the hands of Stella; she's a force that no enemies want to face ever!

Serena was checking everything on her machine and nodded her and closed her visor. "This is Serena Asuka. Core Splendor launching!" As a jet fighter flew out in the center and came with three parts as they transforms into the Impulse Gundam.

The ZGMF-X56S Impulse Gundam is the most unique mobile suit along with its two brother suits. This suit carries five packs it can use the Force pack is for atmospheric flight in Earth. The Sword pack is for close combat with two "Excalibur" Beam Swords. The Blast pack is for long range purpose with two Beam Cannons and two Missile pods. The Destiny pack is for the Impulse to transform like the Destiny Gundam but a little weaker but it still can use the "Wings of Light". The Destiny R pack is a better version than the Destiny pack and on par with Destiny Gundam. Right now it's in Force pack and in the hand of Serena no one will stand in her way since Naruto gave her the suit.

The whole battle stop as both sides looked at the eight Mobile Suits that came out of the Minerva and they were shocked on what they were seeing.

' _ZAFT have their own Gundams!'_ Katherine thought, with wide eyes.

' _Has ZAFT made an alliance with the Gundams?'_ the OZ Commander thought, as he was making a call to Lady Une quickly.

The eight Gundams went on the attack as the Abyss went toward the water to attack the underwater suits while the other dealt with the others.

"Mistress Katherine! Your orders!" Rasheed spoke.

Katherine was snapped out of her thoughts and answered Rasheed. "For now we continue the attack and mark them as neutral for now."

"Yes Mistress! You heard her everyone continue the assault," Rasheed ordered.

The Abyss dived in the water in its MA mode and starting attacking the Cancers and Pisces as the said pilots saw the MA.

"What is that? Some type of new attack sub from ZAFT?!" the OZ solider said.

The Cancers and Pisces attack the Abyss with torpedoes but the Abyss dodge them with ease as Luna fired Abyss Cannons and torpedoes. The shots hit they're marks and destroying 2 Cancers and 2 Pisces easily. But Luna decided to transform the Abyss into its Mobile Suit mode and this shocked the OZ soldiers when they saw it transforming shocking them on what it looks like.

"IT'S TRANSFORMING! IT'S A GUNDAM!" the OZ soldier shouted, as Abyss orange eyes flashed.

"FIRE! FIRE! FIRE!" as they fired every torpedo they had.

The torpedoes hit their mark as an explosion occurred the Abyss was engulfed by it. The soldiers thought it was destroyed but two cannon shots came through bubbly mass as two orange eyes was seen through it. The Abyss came through it with its Beam Lance in hand and stabbing the Cancer in the center destroying it. The Abyss turned toward the others as they slowly backed off but the Abyss charged forward at them.

The Abyss stabs a Pisces in the chest and exploded, she turn the suit around and slashed diagonally cutting an Cancer, then she slash the Abyss Beam Lance sideways slicing two others. Luna kept on doing this until there were no more Cancers and Pisces as they were nothing but scrap metal sinking to the ocean bottom as Luna was sitting in the cockpit with a blank expression.

"They need to train these pilots more," Luna said, as she pulled out an orange book that said Icha Icha Paradise and starting to read it and started to giggle with a blush on her face. "Now then what position should I try with Naruto."

At the surface the attack force wasn't going well. Lunamaria, Soris, Serena, Kikyo, Rei, Stella and Naruto were destroying Aries, Leos and Tragos.

"Geez…Do they train these pilots any better! They're pathetic!" Soris said, as she fired Chaos Beam Rifle destroying an Aries suit.

"I know what you mean Soris!" Serena said, as she slashed two Aries suits with her Beam Saber.

The Savior was dodging left and right from fire then she used the Saviors Beam Cannons and destroyed two Leos and dodged a missile barrage from Aries. So Lunamaria transforms the Savior and flew right to the four Aries and flew right behind them and transform the Savior used its Beam Rifle and fire rapidly at three of the Aries of the four Aries and destroying quickly as she pulled out the Saviors beam saber and charged a the other Aries and slashed downwards destroying that Aries.

"Hehehe…You can't beat my Savior with your lame skills," Lunamaria said, with a smirk on her face as she continue her assault.

Both Kikyo and Rei both had they're Gundams back to back destroying some suits.

"It's a shame that we can't use the DRAGOON system here on Earth!" Rei said, as she stabbed an Aries in the chest before it exploded.

Kikyo giggled but saying. "You get the chance Rei." As she fired the Legends beam rifle.

The Gaia was in its MA Mode dodging enemy fire with incredible speed as Stella was heading straight toward the Leos and Tragos suits.

"You bastards you tried to kill Naruto! YOU TRIED TO KILL NARUTO YOU FUCKING BASTARDS!" Stella shouted, as she brought out both of its Griffon Swords and activated them and charged at 2 Tragos suits as Stella shouted. "I'M GOING TO FUCKING KILL YOU!" As the Gaia thrusters went into full speed bisected both Tragos in half destroying them and transforming the Gaia in mobile suit mode as she pulled out the beam saber destroying the 2 Leos.

Naruto was using the Destiny speed to dodge enemy fire and using his charka into the mix to make Destiny faster. He used his beam rifle, and then he used the Destiny High-Energy Long Beam Cannon to destroy some Leos and used his two beam boomerangs as he toss those at two Aries and cutting them in half before returning to him.

" _Well now it's time to finish this battle!"_ Naruto thought.

He pulled out the Arondight Beam Sword and activated the Destiny Wing of Lights and charged at the remaining Aries as he left After-Images behind the Destiny confusion the others.

"What the hell! I can't keep up with that Gundam!" the soldier said, but screamed as the Destiny was right in front of him slashing his suit in half.

Naruto did the same thing to the other Aries in the air as there were only four Leos left since the Sandrock its small army along with Stella destroying the rest of the Leos and Tragos.

"They destroy this attack force like they were nothing," the commander said, as he just sent to footage and got done speaking to Lady Une.

"Sir we need to retreat now," the soldier said, but he didn't got to far as he and another Leo were cut down by Sandrock Heat Shotel's as the other was impaled by Abyss Beam Lance as said Gundam came from the surface.

' _Damn it I need to leave now,'_ the commander thought, but his thoughts were broken when he saw Destiny charging toward him with said Gundam hand was glowing blue.

But it was too late for the commander as the Destiny shoved its hand through the cockpit killing the soldier after an explosion occurred destroying the Leo.

"This is Naruto Uzumaki all enemy suits destroyed Captain Gladys!" he said.

" _Copy that Lord Naruto! Return to the ship we're heading back,"_ Gladys said.

"Copy that Gladys we're coming back," Naruto said, and then he turns toward Sandrock and the small army and spoke. "This is Lord Naruto Uzumaki from ZAFT. I thank you for your assist on helping us."

As he went back to the Minerva but Katherine eyes were widen as she heard his voice and found out he's a Gundam pilot.

' _Naruto! You're a Gundam pilot! And you're welcome Naruto,'_ Katherine thought, as she left with the Magnac Crop following her they'll meet again.

 **OZ Base**

Lady Une slammed her hands on the control panel she was pissed off today her plans backed fired on her today. The plan was simple attack the ZAFT battleship and destroy it and it's leader to make ZAFT leaderless but no the attack failed first Gundam Unit 04 and its small army attack them but that wasn't over ZAFT launch their own Mobile Suits and they were Gundams! GUNDAMS! Of all things. They completely destroy the rest of the attack force and wiped it out.

Of course she can blame them for allying with the Gundams but that will show that OZ was the one behind the attack and go to war with them now she has to think of something else to do.

' _I will make you pay you hear me! I WILL MAKE YOU PAY FOR HUMILIATING ME!'_ Une thought, as she clenched her fist as blood drew from her hand as it was seen through her glove.

 **Preview:**

With the attack failed ZAFT increased its forces as the Jaegers were assigned to escort Vince-Minster Darlian and his daughter Relena: _Showing Gaea, Esdeath, Nene, Akame, Temari and Seryu meeting Darlian and Relena on the Dominion._

Darlian goal is to make peace with one if the Leaders of Colony Hope Princess Euphemia Li Britannia in a Natural Colony: _Showing Euphemia and her bodyguards in the colony._

But Lady Une also was there to 'oversees' the talk's as she was assign to kill them but only kills Darlian and some of the other sans from Relena since Euphemia wasn't there yet: _Showing Lady Une throwing her Compact Bomb at the window and blowing up killing everyone and severally wounded Darlian._

Relena and her father was rescue by Doctor J. but with Darlian dying he tells Relena her secret about her family: _Showing Relena by her father's side as her father was speaking to her._

Next time on ZAFT of After Colony: The Jaegers and Relena secret.

 **Sorry for this long wait so here's Chapter 2 and the battle wasn't that long and I hope my description on the Gundams are good. Until next update.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone I'm back with another ZAFT of After Colony. Sorry for the long wait and I got some PM's that I add more to the Jaegers and the Code Geass girls go I will so without delay onto the story.**

 **PS I will still do the previews but on the new Chapters I won't down the titles also I been thinking of Naruto/Warroirs Orochi, Naruto/Yugioh (Trying the Red Eyes Darkness Dragon deck for Naruto), maybe a Naruto/Star Wars as Naruto will be the first Gray Sith or a Naruto/Battle Girls Time Paradox, or a Naruto/Dragon Ball Z with some super mixed in but never watched super.**

 **I don't own any anime that I am using they belong to the creators and this I rated M for mature so except some sexual content in this story.**

 **Neo Whirlpool**

The Minerva made it back to the homeland but word got out that they were attacked by an unknown group. As the Minerva docked at the end of the walk-way were reporters as they saw the leader of ZAFT coming out of the ship but ZAFT soldiers were trying to keep them back. When he reached at the end the reporters were pushing back the soldiers and extending theirs mics to get answers while the soldiers were doing their best to hold them back.

They were asking questions and questions but Naruto told them that they will get their answers when he will do a live broadcast where everyone can watch. Naruto along with Wang Liu Mei got into a limo and was transported back to the main building where he will hold a press conference and speak worldwide on his attack since the attack was well known.

"I hate press conferences," Naruto said as he got dress into better clothing.

"Well this is what happens when you leave Naruto. You just put a huge target on your back idiot," Cagalli said as she swatted her lover in the back of his head.

Rubbed his head and pouted at her making her sigh at him but walked up to him and kissed him on his lips as a secretary came in and told Naruto that they were ready as Naruto sigh as he walked inside the room where there were a bunch of reporters and cameras there as they saw Naruto walked in and sat down by a table with three small microphones were on it.

"Hello people of ZAFT and the people around the world and the colonies. I am Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki the leader of ZAFT." He said. "The reason for this press conference since word spread fast is that it is true that I and the ship I was on was we're attack by an unknown group."

"Lord Naruto was this attack organizes by OZ?" a female reporter said.

"As of right now I don't know they were involved in this attack" ' _Even though they were behind it but they got a burn on the hand.'_ Naruto said as the reporters were writing down in they're notebooks.

"Is it true that one of the Gundams helped you and is it also true that ZAFT has their own Gundams?" a male reporter asked.

"Yes it is true that one of the Gundams came and help us and it is true that ZAFT has its own Gundams but that doesn't make use allies to the Gundams that are attacking OZ's and Earth Alliance bases." Naruto questioned the reporter.

"One more question! What are you going to do after the attack on you?" another female reporter said.

"As of right now we were in DEFCON 4 in the past years after ZAFT first fight with both OZ and the Earth Alliance. But right now I'm putting ZAFT on DEFCON 3 after this attack on us to protect our people and the peace that we build that my father build when ZAFT was formed and I will keep the peace even if I have to go to war to do it." Naruto said with his eyes had a serious look on his face but he spoke more. "This will also conclude this press conference today as I have a meeting to get to."

Every reporter left the room to contact the newspapers here and around the world as Naruto sighed behind the chair but he got up and headed to the meeting room to meet with the other council members.

Off to the shore in the part of the world there is a crane ship that is anchor. In one of the room there was a teenage boy with Cobalt Blue eyes and brown hair that was tied into a long ponytail this was Duo Maxwell the pilot of Gundam Unit 02 aka Gundam Deathscythe. In the room with him was an old man with Gray hair and Brown eyes this man was Mike Howard or people call him Howard as they watch the press conference from ZAFT that was aired.

"Wow this guy is serious! He would go to war to protect the peace that they had when they first appear," Duo said.

"It can't be helped Duo! ZAFT was made to be the new symbol of peace after the Sanc Kingdom fell but with their own military to protect their own home land and their own allies and colonies they have," Howard said.

Duo nodded his head at this but spoke. "He also said that they have their own Gundams I wonder what they look like but how did their make their own?"

Howard shrugged his shoulders as he didn't know about that but answered him. "Don't know Duo but I do think that the scientist weren't involved in helping them."

Duo just sighed at this and went back to his buddy Deathsycthe. Somewhere in Asia there was Japanese/Chinese type mobile suit with a dragon head on its right arm this was Gundam Unit 05 aka Gundam Shenlong that was by a waterfall and river. Inside the cockpit of the Gundam sat in the chair was a teenage girl that had long raven colored hair that reach pass her shoulders the hair ties up in the middle that separates into two ponytails, she has black eyes and light tan skin she has CCC-Cup breast and a very firm ass and she has the looks of a warrior; this was Meilan Long the pilot of Gundam Shenlong as she to watch Naruto.

"Strong words coming from a man and the eyes of a true warrior as well," Meilan said as she got out of Shenlong and lowered herself down to the ground and stripped off of her clothing's leaving her naked to the world as she walked to the waterfall to clean herself off and spoke some more. "Maybe he can show me his true strength in battle and maybe he's the one for me."

In a school dorm a teenage boy with Prussian-blue eyes and dark brown hair wearing a green muscle shirt and black shorts as he watched Naruto spoke in Unit 01 aka Wing Gundam cockpit with a blank face but he went back to work. In the Middle East Katherine and her Maganac Crop was watching it as well and off in a forest was the circus camp as they watched it as well.

"Wow DEFCON 3! Is the leader of ZAFT willing to go to war to protect the peace that his father made?" Catherine said as her eyes widen at this.

"Someone attacked him while he was out but the said people only got their hand burn because of it." Trowa said as he walked away.

"Trowa!" Catherine said as she saw him walking away.

Back at Neo Whirlpool inside an underground base was a mobile suit factory and inside was a small Arena where three Gundams were in one that looks like a Knight and two others one like it was using its bare hands and the other holding a Naginata. These were Knight Gundam, GF13-017NJII aka Burning Gundam and the other is JMF 1336R aka Rising Gundam. Both Burning Gundam and Rising Gundam were fighting Knight Gundam o but the pilot of Knight Gundam overpowered the two and it was over as the three pilot's dock the Gundams as the three pilots came out as they were females piloting them but two of the three were wearing different flight suits. These suits were tight flights that were showing of their figures as the other was wearing a blue one piece outfit that had a short skirt as the top was open on the top showing her cleavage.

The first girl that was 17 years old has short blue hair and green eyes. She has DD-Cup breast and a very firm ass as her tight blue suit was showing it off; this girl is Allbeny Beardsley the pilot of Burning Gundam.

The second girl was 20 years old as she has brown hair and blue eyes as she has E-Cup breast and a nice plumb butt as it was showing off her body in her black and pink suit as well; this girl was Rain Mikamura the pilot of Rising Gundam.

The last female was 22 years old with blonde hair and forest green eyes with she was the one not wearing a fight suit and wearing normal clothing as it was showing her EE-Cup breast and her very nice firm plumb ass; this person was Arturia Pendragon the pilot of Knight Gundam.

The three pilots went to Erica's office to meet with her as they reached her office and enter the door and sat on the couch Erica smiled at them as she looked at the results of the test as of today and spoke.

"I have to say that the test results are good and we might have our new Gundams out with an Arena built for Gundam Fights and send the data to the others since two other pilots have the same suits ."

"I'm pleased that the tests are good and we can have a new style of fighting for entertainment." Arturia first spoke with a smile on her face.

"I'll say this took a lot of time and hard work." Allbeny said.

"I know but I'm afraid that these three Gundams and the other two might put in war instead of combat," Rain said in worry.

Erica sighed as of right now as ZAFT was now in DEFCON 3 but spoke. "I know but it can't be help as someone tried to kill Lord Naruto."

The three females sighed since they might go to war but it couldn't be help but Allbeny had a sly look on her face and look at Erica and spoke. "So Erica when are you going to ask Naruto out on a date and bend you over and gave a good screwing."

The three giggled at her blushing face as she was sputtering but Rain spoke. "Come on Erica just ask him out it won't hurt you know."

"Yes he's a great lover to and your youngest son sees him as father figure and besides did your husband say is to live a good life is act on your emotions," Arturia said.

Erica sat there thinking on what Arturia said but she answered her. "Maybe you're right I should ask him today."

"Who are you going to ask Erica." A male voice said.

They saw Naruto walking in the office as the girls smiled at him returning as Erica blushed in embarrassment when she spoke out loud.

"Well Naruto… Erica has something to tell you," Rain said as she hugged her lover.

"Really now and what is it that she wants to tell?" Naruto said as he looked at Erica.

Erica was just blushing and she composes herself and spoke. "Well Naruto I did a lot of thinking and thanks to them I finally made my mind and I like to go out on a date with you tomorrow night if you're free."

Naruto looked at her but smile. "Are you sure Erica?" Erica just nodded her head. "Well then I'll see you tomorrow night then Erica."

Naruto was about to leave but Allbeny, Rain and Arturia hugged him as Naruto blushed as he felt their assets on him thanks to Rain and Allbeny suits and Arturia outfit.

"Well Naruto you just came back and have a lot of pent-up stress and we can release it for you," Allbeny said.

"Yes Naruto how about you join us in the shower," Arturia said.

"Yes Naruto please join us," Rain said then she looked at Erica. "Care to join us Erica?"

Erica blush but she got it under control but spoke. "I… have a lot of work that I need to be finish."

"Oh well but you are going to enjoy it tomorrow night," Rain said as they dragged Naruto off to the showers for some 'fun' time.

Erica sigh but look at the picture of her deceased husband and a younger version of her and her holding little Odin in her arms when he was born as the two were smiling. _'Odin you always told me to act on my emotions and I will always love you in my heart no matter what and you want me to fall in love again.'_ She smile and went back to work.

Meanwhile in Treize mansion we find Treize himself sitting down on his chair drinking some of his fine wine. Lady Une was standing next to him with both Zecora and Noin there as well but both Noin and Zecora had a frowns on their face.

"You have to attack one of ZAFT's battleships. Are you trying to make us go to war here," Zecora shouted.

"I was trying to get rid of a threat without their leader ZAFT would become merged with us for our goals." Une stated.

"Well your plan worked out just fine when ZAFT pushed back with their Gundams no less." Zecora said.

"I didn't except ZAFT having their own Gundams and power it won't happen again," Une retorted back at Zecora.

"Yeah by pissing off the Dragon when you poking it in the eye with a stick and said Dragon got piss and burn your hand let's find out when it burns your body when it's really piss off," Zecora said as she left the room.

"Une a word of a advise think before you act," Noin said as she followed her friend/lover.

Lady Une clenched her fist in anger but she later clam down but Treize decided to speak. "Let it be for now Une. Besides I'm sending you to space since I got word that Vice-Minister Darlian along with his daughter Relena are going to a colony to meet other members along with a member ZAFT that controls they're colonies."

Une looked at him and spoke. "So you want me to take care of them and make it look like a terrorist attack." While Treize gave her a look and she smiled. "Then I'll be on my way." As she left the room.

The next following night in Neo Whirlpool at the Simmons house Erica was getting busy getting ready for her date tonight with Naruto while her son Ryuta was staying over at a friend's place. Erica got dress in a black strapless dress that came around her back and showed off her large breast. It had a slit at the side showing off her amazing legs and hugged her ass showing off her good looks and high heels. A knock came from her door as she went downstairs and opened her front door and saw Naruto wearing a black tuxedo waiting for her.

"Well hope you're ready for are date tonight Erica," Naruto said.

"Of course Naruto," Erica said as she grabbed her small purse and locked the door and followed Naruto to his car as he open the door for her as she got in the car and close the door.

Naruto took the driver side and drove off to the restaurant that Naruto reserved for them for tonight. When they got there the two tenants come to the car and open the doors for them as Naruto walked up to Erica as she took his arm and went inside. Naruto went to the man at front and had a table for two as the man took them to they're table that had a view of the sea with a full moon out.

The waiter asked for their order as Naruto ask for the most expensive wine they had as Naruto order a steak medium rare with a baked potato on the side as Erica order the creaser salad. The waiter took the menus and be right back with the food.

"So are we going with war with OZ if they do something?" Erica said.

"Yes I would and how did you know it was OZ that attack us?" Naruto said.

"Because OZ is the only one that can organize an attack like that. But they would deny it that they were the one to attack us." Erica stated.

Naruto chuckled at this and spoke. "You have a sharp mind there Erica."

Erica giggled as their food came to them. They started to eat their supper when they were finish Naruto ask her if she wanted to dance as she agreed to and went to the dance floor and started to slow dance to the music and at the end the two kiss each other after the dance as Naruto paid for the meal and went back to her house and they enter the house as Erica jumped him and kissed him on the lips as Naruto grabbed her ass as she wrapped her leg around him as he took her to her bedroom for their night of passion as she was to become one of his mates.

In space there was a ship that it look like it has two legs the color is a navy-blue color, light-blue and some red this was the Dominion the sister ship of the Archangel was traveling in space and was about to meet up a space shuttle that was carrying Vice-Minister of Foreign Affairs Darlian and his daughter Relena. They were going to pick them up and take them to a natural colony where he was going to meet other members and a member of ZAFT that controls their colonies.

In the bridge we find the Captain of the Dominion she was wearing a ZAFT Captain uniform she had short black hair and purple eyes as she had purple lipstick on she had E-Cup breast and a firm ass as it showed when she was wearing her uniform; this person was Natarle Badgiruel the Captain of the Dominion.

"What's the ETA of the shuttle?" Natarle order.

"8 minutes Ma'am," the helmsman said.

"Good!" Natarle said as she turn her head to see both Gaea and her older sister Temari beside her wearing their ZAFT Red uniforms with short skirts and spoke. "Well it looks like the Vince-Minster and his daughter are going to be here so we should meet them." As she got up from the chair and left to the bridge.

"Yes we should make sure the others know sister," Gaea said as she left.

"Of course sis." Temari said as she followed her sister.

"Kati Mannequin you're coming?" Temari asked.

The XO nodded her head and spoke. "Of course."

Kati Mannequin is 29 years old she has DDD-Cup breast and a firm butt. She has short black hair and purple eyes and she wore a XO uniform from ZAFT she got up and followed them.

The shuttle came to the side of the ship as a bridge connected from the ship to the shuttle so people can travel from ship to ship and they can breathe. Two people enter the ship that came from the shuttle a man in his 40's wearing a suit this was Vice-Minister Darlian. Next to him was a girl that was 16 years old and looks like both Katrina and Sabrina she had light brown hair and Nile-blue eyes, she has D-Cup breast and plumb butt as she was wearing a long sleeve white shirt and light gray short skirt this was Relena (Peacecraft) Darlian.

"Welcome aboard on the ZAFT Battleship Dominion Vice-Minister Darlian. I'm Captain Natarle Badgiruel!" she said as she shook the Mr. Darlian hand.

"It's an honor Captain." Darlian said as he gesture to his daughter. "This is my daughter Relena Darlian."

The said girl bow slightly and spoke. "It's a pleasure to meet you."

Natarle nodded her head and gesture to the team that was behind her. "I like you to meet my XO Kati and the Jaegers and the Commander of the team Gaea Uzumaki."

"Hello sir!" Kati said.

"It's an honor to meet you both," Gaea said.

"Are you related to Lord Naruto?!" Relena asked.

"No I'm one of his wives Miss Relena and if asked Naruto himself is the last of his clan and he can have more than one wife." Gaea said.

"O…kay," Relena said.

"Then let me introduce you my team. The woman that's not wearing a ZAFT uniform is mine 2nd in command Esdeath Partas," Gaea said.

Esdeath Partas is in her 20's she has porcelain color skin, long light blue hair and eyes; she wore something that was a General's appeal with the FAITH badge on it showing she was with ZAFT. Her shirt was open showing off her cleavage and her EE-Cup breast with a tattoo in between her cleavage as she has a firm ass as well.

"It's an honor." Esdeath said.

"The girl with the four pigtail ponytails is my older sister Temari," Gaea said.

"Hello," Temari said.

"My heavy weapons specialist Seryu Ubiquitous," Gaea said.

Seryu Ubiquitou is another girl in her 20's she has E-Cup breast and firm butt as she was wearing a ZAFT Red uniform with short skirt with long black stockings with garter-belt. She wants to bring people to justice to anyone that tries to hurt her 'Lord' with her twisted personality that she has.

"It's an honor to meet you," Seryu said with a smile on her face but this wasn't her true smile.

"The red head is Nene Trinity," Gaea said.

Nene Trinity has long red hair that reached pass her shoulders and ember eyes with DDD-Cup breast and bubble butt; Nene is overall: impulsive, egotistical, sadistic, immature, flirtatious and has sociopathic tendencies.

"Wazz up!" Nene said as she gave them a two finger salute.

"Those three are my sword user's Akame, her sister Kurome, and Sheele," Gaea said.

Akame was one of the sword users in the group. She has long black hair that reaches down to her knees and red eyes; she has E-Cup breast for being 16 years old and nice bubble butt. Kurome is Akame's sister she has short black hair in a twintail style and black eyes she has CCC-Cup breast and firm butt. Sheele was the last sword user she has long purple hair and purple eyes, she has a small scar on her right cheek and wears glasses. She has E-Cup Breast and bubble butt in her 20's, she also an air head, losing her glasses sometimes and clumsy as well but in battle she is cold and impassive and she sometimes apologize to others that she kills it's a force of habit for her.

The three girls bowed and spoke. "It's an honor to meet you."

"My lovely fist fighter Leone." Gaea said gesturing to the blonde.

Leone is in her 20's as she has short blonde hair with two long tufts that frame the side of her head and has golden eyes. She has EE-Cup breast that she is revealing with a black tube top since her uniform is unbutton from the top and a bubble butt. She has a very relaxed, upbeat and cheerful personality and the younger members see her as a big sister figure.

She gave a two finger salute like Nene did. "Yo!"

Gaea smiled and introduces the last member of the group. "This is our last member Chelsea."

Chelsea is in her 20's as well but not like the other's that are in her age she has CCC-Cup breast but a firm butt. She has pale skin, long pink hair that reaches her butt and pink eyes. She was wearing a butterfly headphone around her neck and she was sucking on a lollipop.

"Hello." Chelsea said.

"Now you have been introduce to my team Seryu, Nene, Akame and Leone will escort you to your rooms and if you need anything just contact the bridge so someone from the team to take you somewhere excepted 'Off Limit Areas'." Gaea said.

"We understand Gaea," Mr. Darlian said with Gaea and her team sans the said people and Natarle along with Kati left the room.

"We'll take you to your rooms so please follow us," Akame said.

Both Darlian and Relena follow them with Nene and Seryu up front and both Akame and Leone at the back of them but Relena decided to speak.

"So what's it like living in ZAFT?"

Leone decided to answer her. "It's very peaceful place you should go their sometime."

Relena only nodded her head but spoke. "Is it true that Lord Naruto might go to war isn't that against his ways for total pacifism?"

"I hope we do go to war and I'll bring those evildoers to 'Justice' that tried to kill our Lord," Seryu preached as she turn to the Darlian and Relena with her true smile that was twisted and her eyes had a murderous gleam in them scaring the hell out of Darlian and Relena.

' _This girl is crazy!'_ the two thought.

"And I will ask Lord Naruto to tie my hands behind my back and ask him to rape me nonstop with my rape fetish I have," Nene said.

"Yes I will ask Lord Naruto to rape m-me…. I DON'T HAVE A RAPE FETISH NENE!" Seryu yelled with a blushing face.

Nene, Leone and Akame laugh at this it was no secret that Seryu does indeed has a rape fetish and its only with Naruto since she blurted out 'Please Rape Me' over and over again in her sleep or with Naruto when they were in bed with him but they just love to tease her but she tries to denies it even if it's true. Relena was blushing really hard when that was said but got over it as they got to their rooms.

In another part of space was another ship heading toward to the colony. The ship three separated fronts, two double-barrel cannons one at front and one in the back with CIWS and Missile launchers with bigger cannon on the bottom of the ship with the rest hidden inside the ship. This SCVA-76 Nahel Argama the newest ship that came out for ZAFT service as it supports mobile suit in and out of battles.

Inside the bridge we find a beautiful girl that is 16 years old the second youngest to be a Captain in ZAFT. She was wearing her ZAFT Captain uniform that shows her D-Cup Breast and nice firm butt. She has long silver/platinum hair that was tied into a braided ponytail and gray eyes; this girl is Teletha Testarossa or Tessa that her friends call her she is known as the clumsy captain and another lover of Naruto's.

The Xo was young as well as she was 19 years old she has short brown hair and aquamarine eyes; she has D-Cup breast and firm butt that show as she wore her XO Uniform this girl is Sala Tyrrell. She tries to keep he Captain in line because of her clumsiness but cares for as well.

"Helmsman what are ETA to the Colony?" Tessa order.

"We'll be there after the Dominion gets there first tomorrow like 15 minutes ahead of us," the helmsman said as he was steering the ship.

The XO sighed and spoke. "We're going to be 15 minutes late for the meeting." As she looks at the Captain as said Captain rubbed the back of her head but their communication officer giggled.

"Now don't blame our Captain; Sala." She said.

The communication officer was beautiful girl that was 17 years old; she has light tan skin, wearing a female ZAFT green uniform that showed her DDD-Cup Breast and bubble butt; she has platinum gold hair and cobalt blue eyes this girl was Toniya Malme.

"I agree with Toniya here my younger sister meeting took longer than excepted." A female voice said as two women enter the bridge.

The first woman was 27 years old wearing a white commander uniform for ZAFT. She has long magenta hair that she has half up-half down crown-braid with two strands framing her face. She has EE-Cup breast and a very firm and bubble butt; this woman is Cornelia Li Britannia.

The second woman was 23 years old and wasn't wearing a ZAFT uniform but had the symbol of ZAFT on it. Her uniform was a short red skirt showing off her bubble butt as well a red shirt showing off her DDD-Cup breast and a red jacket wearing red shoes and long black stockings with a garter belt connected on them. She had long blonde hair that was tied into a ponytail and blue eyes that had some mischief in them; this woman was Excellen Browning.

"I know right were on DEFCON 3 now and that means no Naruto time for me. But I heard he score another MILF into his harem so that makes a total of three MILF's now," Excellen said a she pumped her fist into the air and cheered. "Alright my little foxy!"

"EXCELLEN! We're here for a meeting not to talk about Naruto's every growing harem!" Cornelia yelled at her second in command and it was worse that Excellen and two others can wear different clothing but has the ZAFT symbol on them showing they were from ZAFT.

"Looks who talking you're in his harem as well and if my memory is good than last night you were moaning Naruto's name while you were taking a shower," Excellen said with a sly smile on her face.

Cornelia blush red like a tomato and spurting while everyone on the bridge was blushing on what Excellen said to her commander but Cornelia decided to speak. "L-l-lets go and meet with my younger sister and the others."

She turns around and started to leave but she yelp as Excellen slapped her bubble butt that slightly jiggled a bit and turn to Excellen with a red face as Excellen had a mischief smile on her face. She left the bridge quickly as Excellen following her as she was humming a tone as she left the bridge to meet with the others.

They were walking in the halls of the Nahel Argama pass crew members as the saluted them and carry on with their duties. They finally reached their location and enter the lounge room and it looks just like the room and the Rewloola has it has everything in it and there were eleven females inside of the room.

The first was a girl that was 16 years old with long pink hair and with two buns on the side of her head and bluish violet eyes. She was wearing a rose choker around her neck and a white dress that was showing her D-Cup breast and bubble butt and lightly pale skin; this girl is Euphemia Li Britannia the younger sister of Cornelia. Euphemia is a kind-hearted and open-minded person as she cares for the people of ZAFT and the others that are not part of ZAFT. She was left in-charge to watch over the Colonies that are in ZAFT control she wanted Lacus to do it but Naruto said she was perfect for it as everyone calls her the 'Pink Princess of Space'.

The second girl is 17 years old she has long light black hair that reach her back and violet eyes; she has DD-Cup breast and firm butt and wearing a red ZAFT uniform with short skirt. This girl is none other than Luna vi Britannia or aka the 'Black Princess' she is the half-sister of both Cornelia and Euphemia as her younger sister Nunnally vi Britannia and her friends call her Lulu.

The next girl is 16 years old; she has long almost waist-length light green hair and golden eyes, she has D-Cup breast and firm butt that showed in her ZAFT uniform. This girl is known as C.C. no real name for her but there was one thing different from the others and she was Immortal and Naruto doesn't know how she became on and neither does she and Naruto and his mates should of notice her when traveling the world. There is one thing she does like and eat was her love for pizza and her interest in Naruto and his goals.

The next girl that is 17 years old; she has red hair and blue eyes, she has D-Cup breast and firm butt from all the training she does. She wears a Red ZAFT uniform with short skirt with long white stockings. This girl was Kallen Kozuki.

The next girl was 17 years old; she has bright-gold hair and lilac eyes as her skin was pale white. She has D-Cup breast and a very nice firm butt; this girl was Yang Xiao Long.

The girl next to Yang was 16 years old; she has pale whit skin, black and red hair and silver eyes. She has CCC-Cup breast and a very firm ass. This girl is Ruby Rose and Yang's half-sister.

The girl in front of her that was talking to her was 17 years old; she has pale white skin, long white hair tied into a ponytail and light-blue eyes. She has CC-breast but her very nice firm butt made up for it as it showed her figure well in her uniform; this girl is Weiss Schnee.

The girl talking to Lulu was 17 years old as she also has pale white skin, long black hair and amber eyes. She has D-cup breast and a nice rear this girl was Blake Belladonna.

The woman off in the corner with her arms under massive bust that are F-cup in size for a 23 year old. She was wearing a one piece green/purple outfit that showed her F-cup breast and a very nice firm/bubble butt, showing her legs and wearing long purple boots that came up to her knees and wearing a small purple jacket, she has long-light green hair and eyes; this woman is Lamia Loveless as she watch the group with a blank look.

The woman in front of Euphemia was 23 years old as well; she has long black hair as it was tied into a ponytail with some red on the tips on her hair and she has blue eye. She wore a more revealing outfit it was a one piece dress with a really short skirt if she bend over just a little showing her black thong panty and bubble butt as her top revealed her F-cup breast but the top was bare and showing her cleavage. She had long white stockings with white boots and wore white sleeve that came to her elbows and red finger-less gloves; this girl was Kaguya Nanbu.

The last girl was now besides Excellen; she has porcelain skin, long blue hair and red eyes, she has C-cup breast for a 16 year old and a very firm butt. But she didn't wear any long stockings as she showed her long bare legs to everyone this girl is Einst Alfimi. There was one thing about her she is also immortal as C.C. along with Naruto and themselves but she was the only human Einst as an Einst was a type of alien from another world. She was found on the shores of Neo Whirlpool and was taken in when she woke up and saw Naruto and asked him where she was well Naruto told her and she was surprise that she was in a different world. She told Naruto everything about her past and what happen in 'her world' and when she was done and Naruto offer a place in ZAFT and she ask why Naruto told her his story. She was shocked but understood everything and agrees to join and she found out that there was another Excellen here but not her Excellen of her world but this Excellen accepted her as a little sister and became one of Naruto's lovers.

Euphemia saw her older sister and smiled at seeing her and spoke. "Hey Cornelia."

The others notice her and their second in command they a saluted to her but Cornelia waved them off and spoke.

"At eases everyone. As you know that my sister Euphemia here is going to meet with Mr. Darlian along with other members in another colony that we might get another colony for ZAFT."

"I hear an edge in your voice Commander Cornelia? Is there something else wrong with this meeting?!" Lulu said as she saw her Commander was on edge.

Excellen decided to answer her. "We just got word that _Lady Une_ from OZ is also going to be there."

This got everyone eye's to widen at this that Lady Une was going to be there this will put them on edge since they knew it was her that attack Naruto to start with but decide he didn't do anything yet since she got burn for now.

"So…. You want some of us to protect Euphemia if something happens?" Ruby said.

"Yes! But myself, Luna, Kallen, Yang, Ruby, and Alfimi will be coming with me when we take Euphemia to the meeting." Cornelia stated as she got a "Yes Ma'am" from them. "Good all of you go get some sleep we'll be there tomorrow morning.

They all left to go to their rooms as Cornelia just sighed and left to her and call in the night until tomorrow morning. When morning came the Nahel Argama made it to the colony and dock right next to the Dominion as Natarle told Cornelia that Darlian along with his daughter left 8 minutes ago since they waited but left so they're going to be there for them.

They took a car there and they got there they left the car and starting get the building then an explosion accrued as Cornelia covered her sister as Luna, Kallen, Ruby and Yang pull out they're pistols while Alfimi summon her sword.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?" Cornelia shouted but she saw Relena running in the building as she saw Une there as well she along Alfimi followed her as the others protect her sister and spoke to Une. "What just happen?!"

Lady Une saw her and notice they were from ZAFT and she mentally curse as she notice that they weren't here but she got the others along with Darlian but she still needs to get Relena without ZAFT knowing about it but she spoke. "A terrorist attack Mr. Darlian with some members was in the explosion his daughter went inside to find him."

Cornelia narrows her eyes at this but couldn't tell if she was lying or not but she went back to the others with Alfimi following. She order Ruby and Yang to take Euphemia back to the Nahel Argama while she, Luna, Kallen and Alfimi went to look for Relena first to get the 'real' answers from her. When they were walking she saw Relena and her now injured father being taken by an unknown people with Assault Rifles as they were going in an Ambulance.

"Stop! In the name of ZAFT I order you to stop." Cornelia yelled.

They saw her and closed the door and drove off and Cornelia pulled out her pistol and starting to firing at the Ambulance but she only took out the back window.

Lady Une walked up next to her and spoke. "Don't worry we'll find Relena. I think a joint operation should be good on both are parties."

Cornelia narrows her eyes but nodded her head and spoke. "Very well I agree with you in the search. But right now I need to see if my sister is alright."

She and the others left but she was thinking on something else in her head. _'As if I'm going let you find her first Une I'm the one to going to find her first before you.'_

Meanwhile in the in a building where Relena and her father that is dying. She meets Dr. J the man that train Heero and gave him his Gundam but she was brought out of her thoughts when her father called her.

"Yes father," Relena said with tears threaten to come out of her eyes.

"T-th-there something you need to know is that you're not my real daughter as your true name is Relena Peacecraft the youngest daughter of the Sanc Kingdom and I was a member of the Sanc Kingdom and saved you and made you as my daughter to keep you safe I'm sorry for keeping this from you Relena." He said.

Relena eyes widen for this new information but spoke. "Father don't apologize to me I still see you and my mother as my parents and I thank you."

Mr. Darlian smiled at her as he closed his eyes as death took him. Relena eyes widen as she saw her father died in front and she cried on his chest but men told her that need to leave but Relena didn't want to leave her here but she had no choice as they left but they left a call to the authorities as an unknown.

They found Darlian body but Cornelia found out that Relena left the Colony in the evening so she called Lord Naruto and told him on what happen and he wasn't happy at all at this and order her and Natarle back to their Colonies since now they're going to be in DEFCON 2 as of right now making some of the Jaegers very happy like Esdeath and Seryu.

Preview:

With the death of Vice-Minister and the attack on Euphemia ZAFT is now on DEFCON 2: _Sowing ZAFT to mobilize its forces._

The Archangel in Asia with new Pre Mass-Produce Gundams at the base: _Showing the Archangel and her crew with RX-79 (G) and a RX-79 (G) Ez8._

Relena made it back home and confronted Heero: _Showing Relena talking to Heero_

But Lady Une sent some Mobile Suits to Attack Relena school: _Showing Leo's and Aries attacking the school._

But Heero attacks them but two new Gundams appear and help out: _Showing Wing Gundam and two newer Gundams attacking the Mobile Suits._

Next time on ZAFT of After Colony; ZAFT's movement and sisters untied: _Showing Katrina and Sabrina talking to their sister Relena._

 **Hey everyone done with another chapter of this story and I might do another or do another chapter for my first story or do a Naruto and Yugioh story or a Naruto and Warriors Orochi story so until next time everyone.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everyone here's another Chapter of ZAFT of After Colony story that you all been waiting for.**

 **Arthur Notes:**

 **To a shout out to Czar Joseph for his Gundam design for Yang and other Gundams for the others and to Gundam Meister Uzumaki for other suits.**

 **Also NV means Naruto Version like Kaguya since there is two Kaguya's in this story since the other will be SRW means Super Robot Taisen.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of these anime since they are own by the creators and this is Rated M for Mature.**

 **In Space:**

We see a few Musaka and Izumi ships patrolling the area that was in front the of ZAFT's project they were making for the future. ZAFT was now in DEFCON 2 after the assassination Mr. Darlian and the attack on Euphemia, Naruto then put ZAFT on DECFON 2 after on what he heard on what happen so he raised it up to Level 2 and ZAFT began to move more forces on its border and areas in space.

The most was at the project that ZAFT was working on and it was the PLANTS and they need to protect even more so they sent most of their Mobile Dolls to watch the area of any movement the other forces like OZ and EA.

 **On Earth:**

Somewhere in Asia we see a ship with that look like it has two legs with a white color scheme this ship is the Archangel the sister ship of the Dominion. Inside the ship we have eight mobile Gundams inside the ship facing each other. The first was the ZGMF-X09A Justice Gundam; this Gundam have range weapons but it relays on melee it is piloted by Azusa Zala. The second one was the ZGMF-10A Freedom Gundam as this Gundam is range as this Gundam and Justice can work together as a team.

The tan and green color Gundam was the GAT-X103 Buster Gundam as it was the heavy artillery of long range. This Gundam is piloted by Rena Imelia.

The pure black Gundam was the GAT-X207 Blitz Gundam as its purpose is stealth as it was piloted by Shika Nara.

The blue and grey Gundam with cannon on its shoulder and extra armor this is GAT-X102 "Assault Shroud" Gundam as it was a regular Gundam piloted by Mudie Holcroft.

The other is a red mobile suit this was the GAT-X303 Aegis Gundam as this suit has an MA mode as it was piloted by Quess Paraya.

The other two were look a likes one was blue and white and the other was pink. The blue and white suit is call GAT-X105 Strike Gundam that has different packs to use like the pink as the pink Gundam is call the MBF-02 Strike Rouge. The Strike is piloted by Shizuku Kururugi as Flay Allster piloted the Strike Rouge.

Inside the cockpit of the Freedom, Kira has going through her Gundam data just to make sure everything was good. They were going to one of the bases in Asia as they were transporting new Mobile Suits to they're ground army that will fight beside they're ZAKU's as Space will get some newer Mobile Suits in the near future. Her thoughts were cut off when she felt something cold against her face; she looked up and saw her best friend Azusa holding a soda in her hand.

"Thirsty?" Azusa asked her friend.

Kira smiled and took the soda and opened it. "Thank you Azusa!" As she took a sip of the soda and sighed in relief "I needed that. So how are you doing?"

"I'm doing fine Kira! Something on your mind?" Azusa said.

Sigh before speaking. "Yes there is it's about us on DEFCON 2 and maybe going to war?"

"There's no turning back now." A female voice spoke.

The two look and saw Shizuku Kururugi leaning on the rail with her arms cross under D-Cup breast as she was making them bigger. She has brown hair and green eyes as she was the pilot of the Strike Gundam.

"We know that Shizuku! It's just that why we can't have peace instead of war!" Kira stated.

"Naruto has been trying to find a way for peace but someone finding ways to start it for their own gain." Shika said as she was walking toward them.

"Shika?!" another girl said as she got done with Aegis this is Quess Paraya with Flay Allster next to her.

Quess Paraya is another girl that has green hair that has twin ponytails and blue eyes as she has DD-Cup breast for a sixteen year old. As Flay Allster had red hair and pale blue eyes with D-Cup breast and a nice firm plump butt.

Shika looked at the two as she knows that both Rena and Mudie were still inside their Gundams but decided to speak. "I our immortal life we watch the humans in our time as they were in peace. But the peace was shatter and it made Naruto fell into depression as the peace he fought for was destroyed."

"That's so sad for him." Flay said.

"It got worse. When some of them found out about Naruto, Satsuki, Kaguya's and our immortally and secrets they tried to capture us and turn us into breeding stock but Naruto had enough as he, Satsuki and Kaguya (NV) decided to remove the charka from everyone making us the only ones with charka until today with all of you having it since he marked you." Shika stated.

They just stood there as they heard Shika's story as they didn't know that part of that side of the story but Shika decided to leave them for now. The girls decide to call it a day and took they're showers but for Kira, Flay and Azusa decided to stay for a little fun time for themselves.

 **ZAFT Base in Asia:**

Inside one of the ZAFT barracks room we find a woman with light black hair and violet eyes as she was wearing a training sport bra showing her DD-Cup breast and wearing white panties that showed her firm and bubble plump butt. This woman is Melissa Mao the Chinese/American as she was smoking one of her cigarettes as she looked to her left and smiled at her two female lovers in her bed.

The first woman in her bed had light tan skin, red hair and light brown eyes; She was wearing a training sport bra that showed her E-Cup breast and blue panties showing her plump ass. This woman is Karen Joshua. The second had black hair and brown eyes as she was only wearing black panties that showed her plump ass as she was bare-less on her chest as she has D-Cup breast. This woman is Topp as the three of them we're having fun with each other of course it would be fun if Naruto was with them but they could wait for that for another time.

"Time to wake-up sleepy you heads." Melissa said as the other two groan.

"Geez Melissa I was having the greatest dream that Naruto was giving me the best fuck ever." Topp said.

"You to huh… Topp." Karen said.

Melissa smirked and spoke. "Well we have to get going since the Archangel is coming and they are sending us some new toys for us."

The two nodded as they all got showered and wore white ZAFT uniforms and they went outside but Topp went to her ZAKU since she likes her ZAKU a lot and see how her two teammates are doing.

In front of both Melissa and Karen were their team that with Karen with two of hers a male and female and with Melissa was a teenage male and female.

The first male in Karen team was 24 with dark blue hair and brown eyes wearing a male version red uniform of ZAFT this is Shiro Amada. Next to him was a girl that was 20 years old that has light blue hair and grey eyes as she wore a different female red ZAFT uniform that had a longer skirt this is Aina Sahalin and Shiro girlfriend.

The two in front of Melissa is a teenage boy at the age of 16 that has tan skin with brown hair and eyes with a small scar under his chin as he wore a Red ZAFT male uniform this was Sousuke Sagara. The second was a 24 year old woman with violet hair and green eyes she wore the short skirt version of the ZAFT uniform but the top was black but she wore light-tan high thigh-socks this was Faye Valentine and another lover of Naruto's.

"Listen up everyone! The Archangel just visited and dropped off some new Mobile Suits for us to use so let's see what they gave us." Melissa said.

They walked into the hanger as the big doors open and they walked in and their eyes widen on what they saw they were Gundams.

"Surprise all of you." A female voice.

They turn their heads and saw a beautiful woman that was 28 years old that has brown hair and eyes as she wore a Captain uniform as it showed her figure of her EE-Cup breast and her bubble butt this is Murrue Ramius the captain of the Archangel.

"These Gundams are known as the RX-79 (G) Pre Mass-Production Gundam for ground battle but the other two are RX-79(G) Ez8 are for the Commanders." Murrue said as they looked at her. "These Gundams armor is Luna Titanium; they can carry up to different weapons that can be carry on the back with its container. The weapons are a 100mm Machine Gun, 180mm Cannon, Beam Rifle, Bazooka, Missile Launcher and our new weapon a Sniper Beam Rifle."

They turn back on the suits with wide eyes but Shiro broke the silence.

"Will they be field deployed beside the other ZAFT Mobile Suits?"

"As of right now they are only be deployed if we go to war. Yours and everyone else job is to do some simulations with them just to get use to them that is all for now. We don't want OZ or EA finding out." Murrue stated as she left to contact Naruto.

Both Commanders saw her left and they looked at their teams.

"Well you heard her let's get to work." The two ordered.

"Yes Ma'am!" the shouted as they went to they're Gundams

 **Neo Whirlpool:**

Naruto was sitting down in his office as he just got the report from the other bases that the new suits arrived at their locations. The newest Mobile Suits that were coming for space use were the RGZ-91 RE-GZ, RGM-89 JEGAN that be put in different parts and the AMS-119 GEARA-DOGA but they won't be done in next year. He knows the ZAKUS and the other MS are old and needed to be replace.

He was looking at the reports of all the patrols that his army was doing but his thoughts were cut off as his phone rang with an encrypted number and he knew it belong to Sayla herself so he decided to pick it up.

"Hello Artesia!" Naruto said her true name since it was her name but she liked the name Sayla instead. "What do you have for me? What are you sure that she came back this afternoon. That's good… wait what? Lady Une is going to do WHAT! I see thank you for telling me this I'll inform the sisters and Artesia gave 'her' a call and tell her that Une is targeting her older sister just tell her you're a friend of Relena."

Naruto hung up the phone and he sighed and he press a button to the secretary.

"What is it Lord Naruto?" the female secretary.

"Can you get me both Katrina and Sabrina Peacecraft here on the double?" Naruto said.

"I'll call them right away." She said.

"Thank you." He said as he'd release the button and sighed it looks like Une is trying to get rid of Relena again and at her school no less and make it as a terrorist attack.

But she is sending 4 Transport Planes that carries 3 suits and that will be 12 suits in total. Naruto believe that she was sending that much because of a certain 'problem' that she might run into and that is a certain Gundam pilot that is attending there. His thoughts were cut off as both Katrina and Sabrina came walking in.

"You wanted to see us Naruto?" Katrina said as she and her sister was confuse at being called.

"Yes… your sister Relena is back on Earth and back at the school." Naruto said to them as they smiled as they're sister is safe but frown on what Naruto said next. "But Lady Une decide to send a 12 suit attack group to kill her and make it as a terrorist attack. But the Gundam pilot Heero Yuy can't handle them by himself so that is why you two are going to help and meet your sister. So get Airmaster and Wyvern ready."

"We'll leave right away then Naruto." Sabrina said.

The two left the office and got to their Gundams and Naruto just sighed again as he was sighing a lot and hopefully that Sayla reach Zecora or Noin soon.

At the school that Relena goes to she was greeted by her two friends as they heard about her father's death. But when she arrived at Earth she was greeted by reporters but she managed to get to her limo and took her back to the school where she decided to talk to her foster mother. The two meet and Relena's foster mother spoke to her if Mr. Darlian said anything to her but what she got was a hug from her and telling her that she was her mother like Mr. Darlian was her father.

Right now there is a party going on and Relena went to face Heero again and notice that he was about to leave as he notices her and pointed his gun right at her.

"I meet Dr. J and he told me everything about you." She said but she continue. "Shooting me won't help you as well since there is a lot of people here and they'll connected to you. There's a party going on and I like to have a dance."

A few miles away 4 OZ Transport Carriers that were carrying 6 Leo's and Six Aries Suits as they were heading to their destination as they were getting ready.

"Are you sure that this is a wise idea Lady Une?" an OZ pilot asked.

"We are just going to attack the school and kill Relena and make it look like a terrorist attack that is all." Une said.

"I know… but attacking a school doesn't sit well for me but orders are orders." He said as he cut the feed.

What they don't know is that a certain Gundam pilot is there and two more are on the way as the said pilots want to save they're sister.

Both Heero and Relena were dancing as Relena's friends were watching them from the sides with awe but that was broken when they heard jet engines outside. Heero turn and look out the window and saw 4 OZ Transport Ships so he ran outside to his Gundam is located while the transports were dropping off their Mobile Suits.

"Alright all we need to do is attack the school and kill Relena." The OZ solider said but his scanners alerted him of a powerful heat source. "What's that?!"

In the forest a golden yellow tsunami came out of the forest and engulf two of the Aires suits. Out of the forest was Wing Gundam the battle just started?

Off in the distance in the sky two jet fighters were approaching the one had two guns on the front and was color red and white this was GW-9800 Gundam Airmaster piloted by Sabrina Peacecraft as it was equipped with the new ZERO System known as 3.0 so there is now drawbacks like its predecessors. The second one look a lot like Wing Gundam but it had different wings on it that look dragon likeand its legs were different as well like they were more jagged. But at the front of it was a shield was its gun that in the middle was split this was Wyvern Gundam and the color scheme is white, purple and some black and just like Air Master it to has the new ZERO System and it was piloted by Katrina **(Think of a mixture of Epyon Gundam and Wing Gundam Kai EW)**.

They were reaching their destination until they say the tsunami of a golden yellow beam from Wing Gundam.

"Well it looks like Heero started the party without us so how about we crash the party as well sis!" Katrina said.

Sabrina smirk and spoke "Yeah lets crash it."

They transform their Gundams and Katrina raised Wyvern's Buster Rifle MK. 2 and aimed at the one transport in the front and charged the rifle at 40% power. The thing about the Buster Rifle's MK. 2's since there is only two that they can be fired two ways a powerful shot to engulf its enemy or fire like a beam rifle but Wyvern's was different from the other one since its rifle can be split in half way in the middle **(Think of Tallgeese 3 Mega Cannon)** so she lets loose its fire power as is blast was heading toward the transport as it was engulf by its energy and destroying it.

Sabrina raised her Airmaster Buster Rifle Guns is that they can fire like a Beam Rifles but has a powerful punch to them. She fired her weapons and they pierced through two Aries and they still kept going hitting the other two transports and they went up in flames.

The fighting stop for a brief moment as everyone was shock to see two new Gundams but mostly Heero and Une but Heero got out from his shock like state since he knew where these Gundams came from ZAFT but Une was another story.

Une just stood there with wide eyes on what's happening first Unit 01 appeared and now two others appeared as well. _'What's going on? First Unit 01 appear and two more. Where did they come from?'_ Une thought then it hit her on the face on where they came from. _'They came from ZAFT!'_ As she watch the Mobile Suits being destroyed one by one.

Relena was outside watching the battle as she saw Heero's Gundam but also saw two new Gundams also appear as they were destroying the enemy Mobile Suits left and right. But she looked at Heero's Gundam as he destroyed a Leo suit and the two stare at each other.

"Heero!" Relena said as she looked at his Gundam.

"Relena!" Heero said as he stared back at her.

A stray missile from a Missile Pod that the Leo picked up from a destroyed Aries fired at Wing Gundam three hit the Gundam but one hit the building. The entire piece from the building were falling down on Relena to crush her.

"SISTER!" both Katrina and Sabrina shouted but their eyes widen when they saw Wing Gundam using its shield to save her.

Heero himself was shocked at this as he was figuring out why he saved her as she was better off dead than alive. The Leo was still firing at his Gundam but he had enough and charged at the last remaining Leo and impaling the cockpit with his shield killing the pilot. Une wanted to go out but she got a call from Treize to pull back.

At Treize mansion he just got down talking to Une but on the other screen Noin was on the other.

"I thank you for stopping this you're excellency and I think Zecora will be happy." Noin said.

"If Zecora still had family members that are still alive she should've told me." Treize said as he looked out the window. "Tell Zecora to take care and until next time."

Back at the school Heero pick up his Buster Rifle and he heard Relena's voice.

"Heero you said that you were going to kill me but you didn't?" Relena said.

' _Why did I save her? She knows too much.'_ Heero thought as he move Wing toward Relena and raised its shield and thrust it forward to kill her but it passes by her. "How come I can't kill her?!"

He raise his shield up and he back up and a used Wing's thrusters and transforms it into the Neo Bird jet form and took off and left the area.

Relena watch Heero left with sad eyes. "Heero! Please don't leave me."

"Relena!" her two friends shouted. Relena saw her two friends rushing to her.

"Relena you're alright." One girl said.

Relena was about to say something but some dust was blowing around and they saw the other two Gundams that came to help as they landed a few feet away from them. The three watch as the cockpits open and they saw two females wearing red flight suits but to Relena she saw the FIATH symbol but she saw the ZAFT symbol as well surprising her that they're from ZAFT.

They got in front of them and one of them spoke.

"Are you alright Relena Darlian?!" one said.

"Um… yes, yes I am! But who are you two?" Relena said.

The two giggled at this but they took off their helmets and this made Relena eyes widen at this as the two girls look just like her.

"Wait? What! Why do you two look just like me?!" Relena said.

"My name is Sabrina Peacecraft." She said.

"And my name is Katrina Peacecraft." She said but finished. "And we are your sisters."

"Sisters!? I have sisters. But father said I was the only one that survive?" Relena said.

"That will be true if we were rescue when the Sanc Kingdom was attacked." Katrina said.

"Besides Naruto himself told us to save you and to meet you as well." Sabrina said.

"What? Lord Naruto sent you two." Relena said.

"That's right Relena but we fear war is coming and it will be ZAFT vs. OZ and Naruto wants the Sanc Kingdom to rise again." Katrina said.

"But enough about that. We're here to talk to you since we were order to see and to see on how you're doing." Sabrina said as the three talk to one another.

Preview:

With a few days pass Treize decide to do talks with Field Marshal Noventa along with other member of the EA to talk about peace: _Showing Field Marshal Noventa and his other members meeting with Treize._

But Naruto was also invited as well to the peace talks so he brought the Minerva, Archangel and Dominion: _Showing Naruto with the three ships in the background._

The talks were under way but the Gundams started to attack the base: _Showing Wing, Deathscythe, Sandrock and Heavyarms attacking the base._

With all the chaos happening Une tried to have Naruto kill with a disguise EA officer: _Showing the officer shooting Naruto in the shoulder._

Heero Yuy used Wing and destroyed the shuttle that had Noventa and his followers were in and destroying it: _Showing Wing slicing the Shuttle in half._

The EA has declare war on the colonies but Naruto has declare war on OZ since they tried to kill him: _Showing Naruto on T.V. declaring war on OZ._

Next time on ZAFT of After Colony: ZAFT Declares War: _Showing ZAFT Gundams launching from the three ships and army appearing._

 **Here's the next chapter and I know its short and I'll do another chapter on Naruto: The Hound of DXD and my two other stories my Naruto/Yugioh! Story and Naruto/Yugioh GX story.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Here's another chapter of my ZAFT of After Colony. Sorry that it took so long since my job, life, Destiny 2 and family to spend time with and taking care of my father as he had lung surgery and a third of his right lung was taken out because of nodules in it thank god he had really long lungs since we rode our bikes when we we're young.**

 **Some of my stories will be slow updates as I have to watch the shows again so I can put it in for my chapter or just tell of it in a chapter and not telling of it.**

 **Rated M**

 **I don't own any of the series since they are own by the creators.**

 **WAR!**

 **Neo Whirlpool:**

Naruto was sitting down in his office going over the latest reports from Sayla that was given to him. It looks like Naina found the Tallgeese as Naruto remember that suit as it was call the Proto-Leo. The Tallgeese is the ultimate fighting machine, adept in any situation but capable of being controlled by only the highest grade pilot.

'So Naina is going to pilot the Tallgeese? My guess she wants to use it to fight Erica's son Odin Jr. with it, well she going to have problems with it since that machine is a monster and needs the best pilot, but knowing her she'll master it in no time.' Naruto thought as he looked at the picture of the Tallgeese being transported in a carrier.

Naruto was still thinking but his thoughts were brought out when his phone started to ring so he decided to pick it up.

"Hello this is Naruto speaking! Who is this?" he said as he heard a familiar voice over the phone which brought a smile to his face. "Ah! Field Marshal Noventa how are you doing" he pause and spoke some more. "Yeah I'm doing well how's your granddaughter Sylvia Noventa." He chuckled. "I see she still wants to marry me even she knows about my harem." With a smirk still on his face but frown when Noventa said something that he got as well. "So you and others were call by Treize to talk about peace treaty with the colonies, yeah he called me and my council as well to come so I'll see you then." Naruto finished the call and hung up.

How do Naruto and Field Marshal Noventa know each other well Mr. Noventa wanted peace with ZAFT after some small conflicts they had in the past. This happen after a month with the cease fire being sign by ZAFT and Oz this action was known through Earth and Space and Noventa wanted the same thing so he call Naruto for a treaty and he agreed to it as the said man brought his wife and granddaughter to Neo Whirlpool for the meeting.

When the Noventa made it to Neo Whirlpool they saw the sights and how peaceful it was they were impress by the place even Sylvia loved the place as she marked it as her vacation spot if she wanted to go somewhere and she got to know ZAFT's leader and let's just say that a week being there she got a crush on Naruto as her grandparents saw this and ask Naruto for a marriage between the two. Naruto refuse at first as he didn't like force marriage contracts but he wants to know her more instead of being the granddaughter of Field Marshall Noventa. But they're time in Neo Whirlpool ended and the Noventa's had to leave but they will meet again.

Naruto sighed at this and press the button of his intercom for his sectary. "Yes Lord Naruto!"

"Yeah can you get the other members of my council, it's an emergency meeting." He said

"Of course I'll do that right away." She said.

"Thank you!" Naruto said as he let go of the button.

Naruto sighed as he went the congress room for him meetings as he will call a day after the meeting with his other members.

Even had come over Neo Whirlpool and Naruto was back at his house as he called it a day in the meeting as it was long as Naruto order every commander to be ready for anything as he went to the meeting. Murrue, Natarle, and Gladys with their XO's along with his other mates were there as well as they were told the same thing on what is happening.

"I think we should take all three of our battleships with us along with a small Task Force with our elite pilots on standby." Shika said with the others agreeing with her.

"I agree with her Naruto, it's better that we are safe and have some of us as your bodyguards as well even we know how strong you are to defend yourself hun." Leona stated.

Naruto sigh but spoke. "We'll get to that later tomorrow when we all go there understood." With them nodded their heads. "Good now let's get some rest as we got a busy day and that means no sex for tonight."

The no sex word made some girls pouted as they said 'damn' since they will be mostly on edge if Treize decided to do something but they will also know that the Gundams will make they're appearance as well for the talks.

Morning came as Naruto and his mates woke up did their routine as Naruto left the mansion and went to one of the buildings that is call Camelle Vector Industries as they were building two new projects that were finished as the Chief Engineer herself wanted to show Naruto something as he was about to go to the talks and wanted to go with him with her two new projects.

 **Camelle Vector Industries**

Camelle Vector is a three story building that was designing two new weapons call battle Androids called Kos-Mos and T-Elos. The lead instructor of this project is none other than Shion Uzuki and the second instructor is Miyuki Itsumi. They were getting everything ready for Naruto's/boyfriend visit to the company and they want everything perfect.

"Hurry up! Lord Naruto is coming here everyone." Shion ordered.

"Everything is ready on our part Chief." Miyuki said.

Shion nodded her head at Miyuki and notice Naruto walked in and everyone bowed at him as he walked up to Shion and looked at the two pods in the room.

"So are they're ready?" Naruto asked them.

"Yes Lord Naruto! they are ready." Shion said.

"Then you can begin." Naruto order.

Shion nodded at him and order the start-up process and everyone heard humming sounds coming from the pods. The doors of the pods were opening up as mist came out of the pods and two female figures step out of the pods.

The girl had light skin with long light blue hair and red eyes but her eyes were cover by a visor that says Kos-Mos as her battle armor **(Version 4 of Kos-Mos)** would make anyone turn their heads toward her or her sister as she has a body frame and appearance of an 18 year old. The second girl was the same age as Kos-Mos but her skin was dark with a Middle Eastern complexion as she has long white hair and blue eyes but was cover by her visor as her battle suit was a different color and a little more revealing.

These two were Kos-Mos and T-Elos battle androids that both Shion and Miyuki worked on together but Naruto couldn't keep his eyes off of them as they look so human as he used his Byakugan and notice that their wires look just like blood vines and notice some other things as well that he won't mention.

"Very impression Shion! I'm very impress." Naruto said.

"Why thank you Naruto!" Shion said.

Shion started to explain everything to him on them and he slightly blush on they can do other things as well but he couldn't stay long as he has to get going.

"As much I love to stay Shion, but I have to get going and you know that ZAFT will be on high alert when this 'Peace' talks would be over." Naruto stated.

Shion understood what he said by that. "Very well Naruto I understand."

Naruto left the room as Shion and Miyuki went to work on both Kos-Mos and T-Elos for testing. Naruto was at the port and boarded Minerva and left port but it wasn't alone as the Archangel and the Dominion were behind the Minerva in a V-formation with a small fleet traveling with it two carriers and a few destroyers and cruisers were around the three ships.

The trip was four days long as they manage to make it to New Edwards base as the fleet stayed back with the Archangel and the Dominion as the Minerva moved forward. Gladys notice a lot of LEO's here at the base and that was strange but she thought it was a peace meeting so it will be heavily defended place. She notices the shuttle that Naruto was in and headed toward the building where peace will happen.

The shuttle landed and Naruto walked out with both Cagalli and Lacus right behind him as they decided to come along. Naruto saw Field Marshal Noventa along with other members with Treize and Une standing there to meet them.

Noventa walked up toward Naruto and raised his hand. "Naruto it's good to see you again."

Naruto shook his hand and they let go and he spoke. "Yes it's good to see you again as well Noventa."

The group waked inside the building and notice a lot people in the room and Noventa gesture Naruto, Lacus and Cagalli to their chairs. They sat down as Naruto notice Treize and Une were at the opposite of the room as he channel his chakra to his ears to listen on them.

"Thank you all for coming as we can begin our goal for peace and with three special guests Naruto Uzumaki along with Lacus and Cagalli from ZAFT to join us." Noventa said.

"I thank you for welcoming us but Noventa you must know that ZAFT is neutral between the conflict between the colonies and Earth as some nations and colonies like having us as they have their own beliefs and don't force them to change." Naruto stated.

"I know Naruto that is why I like your county and you total pacifism but maybe in the near future that you can disarm yourself." Noventa asked him.

"Maybe but I would love to keep ZAFT up and running as a peace keeping force as there could be 'people' that doesn't think our ways." Naruto said to him.

Noventa nodded his head at this as he began his speech and the order of disarming the Earth Alliance and OZ. But Naruto was listen in on both Treize and Une as he heard saying "Should I start the signal" and heard Treize saying "Wait for our other guest to arrive" and Naruto know on who the other quests our as the base alarms went off.

"What's going on?" Noventa asked as a video footage of Wing Gundam flying through the base. "They're here."

 **New Edward Base**

It was total chaos outside as both Wing and Deathscythe were destroying LEOS and ARIES left and right. The two pilots notice a lot of Mobile Suits than they expected but they notice the Minerva at the base as their Gundams were already deploy if something happens and both the Archangel and the Dominion were with an unknown fleet.

"There's more enemies than we were told?" Duo said as he looked at the other Gundams and the Minerva. "And it looks like ZAFT is here as well."

Heero looked but he saw the Archangel and Dominion with a fleet of ships with them as he believes that they are part of ZAFT as well as OZ or the EA has anything like this but one question came to mind in both pilots heads as why is ZAFT here.

 **Inside the Base**

Everyone was watching the chaos before them in shock but Naruto kept his cool and was about to leave with Lacus and Cagalli following him but stop and heard Treize talking to Noventa on taking him and the others to a shuttle to fly them off to safety. Naruto knew what he was doing and usher his girls and bodyguards like Leone and Esdeath to follow and when they were half way to the shuttle his sense's went off as he dodge but not in time as a bullet hit him in his right shoulder.

Esdeath saw him hurt and saw the man wearing an EA uniform and charged at him and knock him out and question him later. The group finally made it to the shuttle and headed toward the Minerva as Naruto notice the Heavyarms and Sandrock here as well.

The shuttle landed in the Minerva as medics were there as and Esdeath took the prisoner to the brig as Gladys moved the ship toward there fleet while Esdeath get answers from the said assassin.

"I see someone wants you dead?" Cagalli said with her arms crossed as she watch the bullet being remove from his shoulder.

"Hey this isn't the first time." Naruto said as he started his healing.

" _Lord Naruto I need you to go to a monitor and you have to see this as General Septum is giving a speech as Noventa is dead slain by the pilot of Wing."_ Gladys said over the intercom.

Naruto was shock on this as Noventa was dead as he turn on the monitor and watched Septum giving out his speech to advocated all-out resistance against the Gundams as Naruto saw Wing cutting the shuttle that Noventa and his followers that wanted speech and this piss Naruto off as this was Treize plan a coup against the EA.

But that wasn't it as Esdeath contacted Naruto and told him that the EA soldier was an OZ soldier that was order to kill him and any of his followers and blame it on the EA and now Naruto was piss but his anger was gone as he felt Lacus hand on his hand as she was looking at him with a sad look as she knew what he is planning to do.

"Do what you must to do Naruto." Lacus said.

Naruto sigh and nodded his head at this and order the camera crew as he was about to make a speech while both Leone and Esdeath went back to the Dominion and Naruto went to a room where the camera crews were ready but when he enter he was told that Gundam Unit 05 also appeared and was told that OZ was attacking EA Bases.

Naruto sat behind his desk with his flag behind him as the crew counted from three and Naruto live around the world and in space.

"People of ZAFT, around the world and space, I'm Naruto Uzumaki the leader of ZAFT as of today at New Edwards Base I, Lacus and Cagalli were at a meeting for the one chance for peace between Earth and the colonies but the base was attacked by the Gundams." He said as he pause but continue. "As everyone one knows that you all heard about Noventa's death by the Gundams hand but the said pilot was trick by OZ as the said group try to kill me with a OZ soldier that is disguise as an EA soldier but I'm done I never want to do this but today I'm declaring war on OZ."

All the ZAFT Carries and ships open they're launch hangers as the Dominion, the Archangel and the Minerva open they're as war was here.

 **Sorry that I didn't update any of my stories as I was busy helping out my father had a third of his right lung remove and that is the reason why and work.**


End file.
